Pour l'innocence de mon frère
by Hadajoyjoy
Summary: C'était le 24 Décembre, la veille du matin de Noël une journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé dans la joie, les fou rire, les pleurs les belles décorations de Noël choisi avec soins par mon adorable mère. Oui c'était bien le 24 décembre que ma vie tourna au cauchemar … Bella /Edward
1. Le début du cauchemar part 1

Chapitre 1 : Le début du cauchemar part 1

**Épilogue :**

C'était le 24 Décembre. La veille du matin de Noël. Une journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

Dans la joie, les fous rires et les belles décorations choisies avec soin par mon adorable mère. Oui c'était bien le 24 décembre que ma vie tourna au cauchemar …

J'avais toujours rêvé de quitter Forks pour New York afin de poursuivre mes études. Je voulais vivre des aventures extraordinaires et devenir un grand reporter, voyagé à travers les continents.

Maintenant mes priorités avaient changées.

Mes rêves s'étaient envolés, lorsque ma mère m'apprit la mort de mon père Charlie. Il était décédé lors d'une prise d'otage qui ne s'était pas bien terminée.

Un malade avait pris d'assaut une école primaire. Mon père avait su calmer la situation mais au dernier moment le ravisseur s'était mis à tirer sans aucune raison.

J'ai donc dû me résoudre à revenir vivre dans ma ville natale, auprès de ma mère et mon petit frère.

Chaque matin c'était l'odeur du chocolat chaud et des croissants au beurre qui nous tirait du lit.

Ma mère Renée veillait à ce que la maison se réveille de bonne humeur. Pour elle c'était au moment où l'on ouvrait les yeux, que l'on pouvait déterminer si on allait passer une bonne ou une mauvaise journée.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se levait aux aurores pour préparer un copieux petit déjeuner, le tout accompagné de sa chanson préférée « I will always love you » de Whitney Houston.

Je me prépare déjà à entendre la voix de mon petit frère hurler au moment fatidique du cri de Whitney. En général, il dévalait les escaliers en marmonnant que cette chanson aurait eu plus de succès encore, s'il avait chanté avec elle. .

Alex avait 21 ans c'était celui qui mettait la joie dans notre maison. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, parfois je me demandais s'il lui arrivait d'éprouver de la tristesse. Je me souviens même l'avoir forcé à regarder Titanic avec moi juste pour voir s'il allait au moins être triste pendant un moment. Je sais, c'est un peu cruel de ma part. Lorsque la scène, où l'acteur lâche la main de sa dulcinée et sombre dans les eaux troubles et gelées de l'Atlantique, arriva, je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Tout ce qu'il a su me répondre à ce moment-là ? « Rose doit sécher ses larmes car elle a quand même permis à Jack de trouver l'amour sur ce bateau. » J'étais restée stupéfaite devant l'écran. Oui c'était tout Alex. Trouver toujours le bon côté même dans les situations les plus dramatiques.

Ce matin malgré la bonne odeur qui flottait dans la maison je me levais de mauvaise humeur. Je connaissais exactement la raison.

La veille, Alex avait participé à une soirée avec ses potes et était rentré assez tard dans la nuit ou plutôt très tôt le matin et avait fait un bruit pas possible en montant dans sa chambre, me réveillant. Mon humeur massacrante venait sûrement de mon manque de sommeil.

Je décidais de prendre une bonne douche avant de rejoindre Renée et Alex dans la salle à manger.

« Bonjour tout le monde » Dis-je en rentrant avec les cheveux encore trempés.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » Répondit ma mère avec un grand sourire sans me regarder. Je pouvais voir ses joues tressaillir même le dos tourné, cherchant je ne sais quoi dans le placard.

« Bonjour Bells, tu ressembles à un petit chaton mouillé. » Répliqua mon adorable petit frère.

« Ahaha très drôle, Al c'est de ta faute si j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, avec tes pas d'ours quand tu montes les escaliers ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de faire moins de bruit en rentrant de tes virées ? » Lui dis-je tout en mettant du sucre dans mon chocolat.

« Oui je sais Bells. Tu me l'as dit au moins un millier de fois, mais moi combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je ne me rends pas compte du bruit que je fais vu les quantités de verres de vodka que je bois !» finit-il par murmurer pour ne pas que ma mère entende.

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe très développée de celle-ci.

« Alex je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas boire autant, ce n'est pas prudent. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te soûler au point de ne plus te rappeler ce que tu as fait c'est dangereux. » Répliqua ma mère qui avait fini par nous rejoindre à table.

« Maman arrête de t'en faire, il ne va rien m'arriver, je ne conduis jamais quand j'ai bu, Jack se charge de me ramener alors aucun danger. » Assura Alex tout en allant faire un bisou baveux sur le front de maman.

Voilà comment il arrivait à échapper à une réprimande. Il était doué pour ça. Il se tourna et me fit un clin d'œil, il savait comment me redonner le sourire.

Jack était l'un des meilleurs amis d'Alex. Je l'avais vu grandir et je le considérai comme mon frère même si je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour moi. Je trouvais cela mignon.

Après notre petit déjeuner traditionnel, je me préparais pour aller au boulot. Je travaillais comme rédactrice au journal de Forks. J'avais eu la chance de dénicher cet emploi après la démission d'Angela une de mes meilleur amie.

Elle avait décidé de continuer sa carrière à San Francisco. Elle avait appuyé ma candidature au sein de Forks News. Grâce à mon expérience et mon vécu à New York elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal.

Ce qui m'avait cependant valu les foudres de Jessica, une camarade de lycée, qui voulait aussi ce poste. Je ne me sentais pas du tout désolée pour elle. C'était une peste qui avait fait des avances au patron pendant l'entretien d'embauche. Evidemment cela n'avait pas marché car Carlisle était très fidèle envers sa femme, Esmée.

Je prenais un peu mon temps sur la route car pendant la période des vacances je n'avais pas à déposer mon frère à son lycée. Il y avait également moins de gens sur la route. Tout le monde était occupé à installer les décorations en famille.

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking et me rendais directement à mon bureau. Il faisait vraiment très froid. Je saluais brièvement les gens que je croisais et pris la direction la machine à café. C'était mon petit rituel du matin avant le stress du travail.

Tout en me servant, j'entendis deux de mes collègues, déjà assis dans un coin de la cafétéria, parler d'une soirée qui avait mal tourné à la Push, la plage des Quileutes. Je ne m'y attardais pas beaucoup car je savais que parfois les employés aimaient alimenter les ragots, juste pour avoir un sujet croustillant à glisser dans le journal et le signer de leur nom.

Je me servis donc mon café et me rendis directement dans mon bureau, autrement dit mon cocon. J'aimais m'isoler ici quand je rédigeais.

Après avoir passé plus de 4h à écrire , je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Je toquais à la porte juste en face. C'était le bureau de Jane, qui se trouvait être ma stagiaire ainsi que la petite amie d'Alex.

On s'entendait bien, elle était très sympa et projetait de devenir rédactrice en chef.

Lorsque j'avais entendu que Forks News cherchait des stagiaires pendant les vacances, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un plus sur son CV. Ça me faisait toujours plaisir de l'aider car je savais combien ça pouvait être difficile de s'insérer dans ce milieu.

« Hé Jane ! On va déjeuner ?il est déjà 14H30.» Lui dis-je en passant ma tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Elle aussi était impliquée dans son boulot et pouvait passer toute une journée à rédiger sans manger.

« Ah déjà je n'ai même pas vu l'heure passer, je finis juste ma phrase et on y va. »

Je la laissais terminer car je savais qu'il ne fallait pas couper un rédacteur surtout lorsqu'il est inspiré.

Après quelques minutes elle se leva et pris sa veste on se rendit à la cafétéria tout en discutant un peu. Elle m'apprit qu'elle n'avait pas été à la soirée hier avec Alex, car elle avait un article à finir.

Elle me faisait penser à moi à son âge. J'avais raté la plupart des soirées étudiantes à cause d'articles à rédiger, c'était aussi l'une de raison pour laquelle je voulais l'aider parce qu'elle n'était pas seulement passionnée mais parce qu'elle s'impliquait à 100% dans ce qu'elle faisait.

On commanda nos repas et nous partîmes nous asseoir dans un coin un peu isolé. Au début nous commencions à manger dans un silence apaisant.

Derrière moi j'entendis Léah et Seth discuter de la soirée à la Push qui avait dégénérée. Ils étaient en charge respectivement de la section mode et sportive. Je commençais à m'y intéresser, ces deux-là n'étaient pas du genre à raconter n'importe quoi.

Je m'adressais à Jane et lui demandais si elle avait entendu les rumeurs à ce sujet.

« J'en ai entendu parler vaguement ce matin, je n'ai pas fait très attention, je me suis dit que c'était encore des ragots pour avoir la côte auprès de Carlisle afin de rédiger un article. » me répondit-elle. Je lui répondis par un petit sourire car j'avais pensé à la même chose.

Ce soir il ne faut pas que l'on rate cette info » Dis-je en continuant à manger, Jane hocha la tête. Nous terminions notre repas en silence.

Après ma journée assez éprouvante je décidais de rentrer à la maison. Il fallait que j'aille faire quelques courses avant pour Renée qui avait oublié d'acheter la bûche de Noël. Ce qui était indispensable pour un réveillon.

J'étais la dernière à sortir de la boîte. J'avais donné son après-midi à Jane afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa famille.

Carlisle étant parti en vacances avec sa femme Esmée à New York voir ses enfants. Il m'incombait de fermer le journal et de m'assurer que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes en son absence. J'activais l'alarme puis je me rendis à l'épicerie pour les achats de dernières minutes. Sur le chemin Renée m'avait appelée pour rajouter aussi des décorations, c'était tout elle !

Patientant dans la queue, j'entendis encore un groupe de personnes parler de cette fameuse soirée. Je tendis une oreille, apparemment une jeune fille avait trouvé la mort sur la plage.

Malheureusement c'est tout ce que je pu entendre car c'était à mon tour de passer à la caisse.

Je rentrais un peu frustrée de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait vraiment que je me renseigne le plus possible pour pouvoir rédiger mon article.

Sur le chemin j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de mal allait arriver.

Je n'allais pas à tarder à savoir la raison de ce malaise …


	2. Le début du cauchemar part 2

Chapitre 2 : Le début du cauchemar part 2

Je me rendais donc vers mon allée, mais je m'étonnais de ne plus avoir une seule place pour me garer.

Cette allée était toujours vide, cette allée que j'avais laissée ce matin encore déserte, jonchée seulement de quelques plaques de verglas, se trouvait maintenant remplie de voitures de police. Je ne comprenais rien. je réussi tout de même à trouver une place pour ma camionnette rouge.

Je fus prise de violents vertiges lorsque j'entendis, au loin les cris d'une femme. Ce n'était pas juste une femme mais ma mère. Je m'arrêtais net, je n'arrivais plus à avancer, mes pieds étaient comme cloués au sol. Je me forçais à cligner des yeux mais je n'y arrivais plus.

J'étais là, debout, devant ce spectacle effroyable. Des policiers avaient cloué mon frère à terre. Je pouvais distinguer un hématome sous sa lèvre inférieure.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à courir vers ma famille. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait . C'était comme si mon esprit et mon corps n'étaient plus connectés. Je me voyais donner des coups au policier qui tenait mon frère afin qu'il le lâche, pourtant j'étais d'une nature si douce.

Après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, je me décidais à rejoindre ma mère qui était restée devant la porte en pleurs. L'officier Aro, ancien coéquipier de mon père, proposa de nous accompagner en voiture jusqu'au poste de police, afin d'avoir plus d'informations. Nous décidâmes de le suivre en camionnette. Je m'étonnais de me réussir à conduire jusqu'au poste de police tant mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Nous patientâmes quelques minutes avant que l'officier ne vienne nous chercher et nous ramena à son bureau. Ma mère prit la parole. J'étais incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

« Aro peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Tes collègues n'ont rien voulu me dire en débarquant chez moi comme des bêtes sauvages.» ma mère retint un sanglot que l'on pu quand même deviner au tremblement de sa voix.

« Renée, je peux comprendre ton incompréhension mais ils ne faisaient que leur boulot. »

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Aro continua

« Hier soir, lors de la soirée des jeunes de la Push, à laquelle s'est rendu Alex, il y a eu un homicide par incendie volontaire, Madame Stanley était absente mais sa fille Jessica n' pas survécu. »

« Mais c'est horrible, je suis vraiment désolée pour sa famille c'est triste. » répliqua ma mère avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi mon fils est arrêté, il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille. Tu le connais Aro tu l'as vu grandir. »

Moi non plus je ne voyais pas pourquoi, Alex était en garde à vue. Quelles preuves avaient-ils contre lui ? Après tout, il n'était pas seul ce soir-là à cette soirée. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la justice, contrairement à quelques-uns de ses amis, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi c'était lui le principal suspect dans cette horrible affaire.

« Avait vous une preuve qui l'incriminerait ? Pourquoi Alex ? » Demandais-je enfin car je me doutais bien qu'il devait avoir quelque chose, il ne serait jamais venu arrêter mon frère de cette manière.

« Malheureusement oui Bella, ce matin, nous avons reçu une vidéo dans laquelle on peut voir Alex mettre le feu à la maison des Stanley et partir en courant. Il ne savait apparemment pas qu'il était filmé.»

L'inspecteur s'arrêta un moment pour nous laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Nous étions assise là, en face de lui, sans savoir quoi dire . Après quelques instant, nous voyant toujours silencieuses, Aro continua,

« Alex est accusé d'incendie volontaire ayant entraîné la mort. Il risque une condamnation à perpétuité, je suis vraiment désolé. » .

Ma mère ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle éclata en sanglots.

« Pouvons-nous voir cette vidéo Aro. » je m'étonnais de pouvoir encore parler tellement ma gorge était serrée.

« Bella tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, il s'agit d'une pièce à conviction. » me répondit Aro en chuchotant presque.

« Je t'en supplie Aro, j'ai besoin de la voir, je ne peux pas croire que mon frère puisse être coupable d'une telle chose s'il te plaît.»le suppliais-je.

Il hésita pendant une demi seconde, jeta un coup d'œil à ma mère qui avait cessé de pleurer et qui le suppliait des yeux.

Aro se leva et sortit de son bureau, nous laissant, Renée et moi, pendant au moins 5 longues minutes.

Il revint, tout en prenant soin de fermer son bureau à double tour. Il tenait une enveloppe d'où il sortit un CD blanc . Dessus nous pouvions lire " Regarde-moi "

Je trouvais cela étrange. Pourquoi ne pas donner le CD directement à un officier ? Il s'agissait pourtant d'une bonne action et aucune personne dans cette petite ville ne ratait une occasion de se faire apprécier par tout le monde.

Je ne m'y attardait cependant pas longtemps car Aro avait cliqué sur la touche lecture de son ordinateur.

L'écran était au début noir puis on pouvait voir apparaître une personne approcher près de la maison des Stanley. De la musique résonnait au loin certainement celle de la soirée.

L'homme sur la vidéo était habillé d'un sweet à capuche rouge avec les inscriptions « I'm Sexy and I Proud ». C'était celui d'Alex sans aucun doute, je lui avait offert lors de son 21ème anniversaire, ma mère aussi l'avait reconnu, elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche de stupeur, afin d'étouffer son cri.

Ensuite, le jeune homme se mit à asperger le tour de la maison avec un liquide. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche, l'alluma et le jeta. Les flammes s'élevèrent et en quelques minutes la maison n'était plus qu'un immense brasier. Le jeune se mit à courir et sorti du champs de vision de la vidéo. Au bout d'un certain moment l'image s'arrêta et se fut le noir total .

Ma mère se remit à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé Renée. » dit Aro le visage triste. Il connaissait Alex depuis qu'il était tout bébé. Il était un ami de la famille depuis des années c'était aussi une peine pour lui.

« Mais il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui. » insistais- je tout de même.

« Bella , Tout le monde dans cette ville sait que toi et la fille Stanley n'étiez pas les plus grande amies du monde . On pourrait croire qu'Alex l'a fait pour toi. De plus quelques personnes présentent à la soirée affirment qu'Alex s'est absenté pendant environ une demi-heure, ce qui lui a laissé énormément de temps pour aller chez les Stanley y mettre le feu et revenir. » m'expliqua Aro.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne pouvais pas croire que mon frère pouvait faire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas possible. Non pas lui ! Il n'était pas comme ça, il fallait que je le vois , que je lui parle.

« Est-ce que l'on peut le voir ? » Aro hésita.

« Les officiers sont certainement encore en train de l'interroger. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, allez m'attendre à l'accueil. »

Je dus aider ma mère à se lever, elle ne tenait plus debout. On alla s'asseoir à l'entrée. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée par tout le monde. J'entendais les chuchotements de certains officiers , je sentais des regards de tout côté.

Au bout d'une interminable attente, Aro vint vers nous et nous informa que seule l'une d'entre nous pouvait aller voir Alex. Il devait encore être interrogé.

Ma mère décida de me laisser aller le voir car elle ne pourrait pas tenir si elle le voyait enfermé avec des menottes aux poignets.

Je me rendis donc vers la porte en acier. J'aperçus deux officiers au fond de la salle et mon frère assis au milieu. Face à lui se trouvait une chaise vide. Je voulus courir l'enlacer mais un des officiers me fit signe de m'arrêter.

« Les contacts sont interdits, veuillez reculer mademoiselle. »

Je pouvais reconnaître cet officier, c'était celui sur qui je m'étais jetée deux heures auparavant, suppliant de laisser mon frère.

Je me ravisais et m'asseyais en face de mon frère.

J'avais l'impression qu'il avait maigri, en deux heures, ses joues étaient creuses, son regard hagard. Il avait l'air perdu. Je voulais le prendre et m'en fuir avec lui le plus loin possible.

On se fixa pendant un moment comme si nous pouvions lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Puis Alex prit la parole. Sa voix était plus roque que d'habitude, sa gorge paraissait asséchée.

« Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait Bells , je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, je suis innocent. »

J'ignorais le ricanement de l'un des officier.

« Je sais Al, je te crois. » Ma voix était comme un murmure.

Je voulais lui dire qu'il y avait une vidéo qui prouvait le contraire mais je me taisais, ne voulant pas qu'Aro ait des problèmes à cause de moi.

Je me contentais de regarder mon frère dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Al tout va bien se passer je t'aime. » Je préférais sortir de la pièce, je ne pouvais pas voir mon frère assis là , menotté, c'en était trop.

Je courus dans le couloir et m'effondrais au sol. Je laissais ma peine éclater. Après un certain temps je décidais de chercher ma mère et de rentrer à la maison.


	3. Moment difficiles

Chapitre 3 : Moments difficiles

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'Alex avait été jugé coupable pour le meurtre de Jessica Stanley. Son jugement avait été rapide car il y avait beaucoup de preuves contre lui.

Il y a avait eu plusieurs témoignages de personnes présentent à la soirée qui avaient vu Jessica et Alex se disputer une heure avant le drame, et qui avaient affirmé voir Jessica partir suivi d'Alex qui était réapparut seul quelques temps plus tard. Jacob avait dit qu'il avait cru qu'Alex était rentré à pied à la maison comme il le faisait souvent quand il avait trop bu. Il avait été surpris de le revoir par la suite. Enfin La vidéo qu'Aro nous avait montré lui avait été fatale.

J'étais sur la route de retour, je venais de rendre visite à mon frère en prison.

il avait droit à deux visites par mois, c'était donc la quatrième fois que je m'y rendais. C'était toujours une torture de repartir en le laissant dans cet endroit.

Il était dans un piteux état, il avait maigri, sa voix était devenue rocailleuse, son sourire n'atteignait même plus la moitié de son visage, il n'avait plus cette lueur dans les yeux, cette joie de vivre que j'enviais chez lui. Tout avait disparu …

Ma mère Renée n'avait pas la force de venir le voir, d'un côté j'en étais heureuse parce que je sais que si elle le voyait dans cette état elle risquerait de sombrer encore plus. Moi-même je ne sais pas comment je tenais. Entendre le claquement des grandes portes se fermer quand je sortais, le bruit des chaînes attachées à ses pieds, ou encore les cris des autres prisonniers le long des couloirs, tout était insupportable.

J'arrivais enfin à mon lieu de travail, la grande bibliothèque de Port Angeles. J'avais dû démissionner du journal de Forks malgré les protestations de Carlisle. Il était le seul à me soutenir et à m'aider dans cette épreuve. Je ne supportais pas les regards de mes collègues ni les chuchotements quand je faisais les courses au supermarché.

Lorsqu'un matin je sortis sur le palier et que j'avais découvert avec horreur notre jardin saccagé, les roses adorées de ma mère arrachées, et le mot "assassin" tagué sur ma voiture, j'avais été prise de vertiges. Nous avions dû déménager à Port Angeles. Cette décision avait été précipitée mais nous n'avions plus le choix.

Carlisle et sa femme nous avait prêté leur maison, j'ai dû insister pour donner une somme tous les mois et ils avaient accepté.

Port Angeles était une grande ville comparée à Forks. Ici tout le monde ignorait notre passé, chacun vivait sa vie. Nous avions, volontairement, évité de nous lier d'amitiés avec nos voisins.

Je retournais à Forks, uniquement pour rendre visite à mon frère et j'en profitais pour mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de mon père et verser toutes les larmes que je contenais pour ne pas attrister plus ma mère. Devant elle je me devais de rester forte.

Carlisle avait une amie, Carmen, qui était bibliothécaire, elle aller prendre prochainement sa retraite et cherchait pour une personne de confiance pour la remplacer. Il lui avait suggéré ma candidature et elle avait tout de suite accepté. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que j'y travaillais je m'y sentais bien. les livres me permettaient de m'évader et de ne penser à rien.

Il était l'heure de rentrer. Je me dirigeais à l'épicerie afin de prendre le dîner pour ce soir. Ma mère était devenue un fantôme. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre et ne s'habillait plus. Javais dû me résoudre à engager une infirmière afin de prendre soin d'elle, quand, il y a maintenant un mois, je l'avais retrouvée allonger dans la baignoire les veines tailladées. J'étais heureusement arrivée à temps et avait appelé une ambulance.

Arrivée à la maison, je trouvais Bree assise au salon. C'était une jeune fille très sympa qui voulait devenir pédiatre. Elle me rappelait Jane. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra.

Elle avait tellement souffert après le jugement d'Alex ! Elle avait réussi à obtenir un poste dans un petit journal New New-yorkais. Elle me donnait de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, en évitant de parler d'Alex. C'était toujours un sujet sensible pour elle.

« Bonsoir Bree. » Dis-je en rentrant et déposant le repas sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Oh, Bonsoir Bella. Désolée je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer. Comment a été ta journée ? » me demanda-t-elle.

«Oh tu sais, calme comme d'habitude. J'ai commencé un nouvelle ouvrage aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.» Elle connaissait ma passion pour la lecture.

« Oh tu m'étonnes, une fois que tu as ton nez dans tes bouquins impossible de te sortir de ta bulle. » elle se mit à rire en se souvenant du soir ou elle avait tapé à la porte pendant au moins 30 min. e n'avais pas entendu, trop concentrée sur mon livre.

« Et toi comment ça a été avec maman ?» demandais-je, même si je me doutais de la réponse.

« Elle a encore refusé de prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin. Bella , je pense que tu devrais sérieusement penser à ce que je t'ai suggéré. Tu ne peux plus gérer ça. La mettre dans un établissement spécialisé, ne veut pas dire l'abandonner, au contraire. Là-bas elle recevra des soins adaptés, elle aura un suivi psychologique qui l'aidera à remonter la pente. »

Même si je savais qu'elle avait raison, j'avais dû mal à me faire à cette idée. Je priais pour qu'un jour ma mère se lève et reprenne sa vie en main. Qu'elle réaliserait qu'elle avait une fille qui avait besoin d'elle. Mais malheureusement mes espoirs s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. C'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir la garder à la maison, elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Oui, je pense que tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps à me décider. J'ai déjà perdu Alex et j'ai peur de la perdre à son tour. » me lamentais je.

« Bella c'est une décision difficile et c'est ta mère. Il est normal que tu gardes espoir. Elle peut aller mieux mais pas si elle reste ici. Elle a besoin d'aides de professionnels. » Me consola Bree.

« Merci, vraiment pour tout ce que tu fais. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais sans toi. Tu ne nous as jamais jugé, tu as toujours été à l'écoute. je vais me renseigner sur les hôpitaux qui pourraient l'accueillir.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai déjà fait des recherches. Je te ramène les documents demain. Bon je vais rentrer. Prend soin de toi à demain Bella ». Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires.

« merci beaucoup Bree, à demain .»

Après son départ, j'avais monté un plateau à ma mère et je me mis devant la télé pour grignoter. Je savais qu'elle ne toucherait pas une miette de ce que je lui avais apporté.


	4. Ma vie sans ma famille

Chapitre 4 : Ma vie sans ma famille

J'étais maintenant seule dans cette maison. Deux semaines après ma discussion avec Bree j'avais fait interner ma mère à l'hôpital de Port Angeles. Je lui rendais visite une fois par semaine. Son enfermement n'avait provoqué aucune réaction. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle me supplie de la garder près de moi, qu'elle me prouve qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose, mais aucune de ces choses n'arriva. Elle s'était laissé faire. J'avais été triste au départ mais à présent j'étais en colère contre elle. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre après la mort de papa et l'enfermement d' Alex. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas être importante pour elle. Moi aussi je souffrais de cette situation j'aurai aimé qu'on se soutienne toutes les deux. Ces épreuves auraient dû nous rapprocher mais non elle avait abandonné, elle m'avait abandonnée.

Une routine c'était installée. La journée je restais à la bibliothèque à feuilleter les livres juridiques afin de trouver une solution. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, même pas à mon frère. Je ne voulais pas faire naître de faux espoirs en lui . Je comptais trouver de nouvelles preuves afin de relancer l'enquête sur l'assassinat des Stanley, et prouver que mon frère était innocent. J'y passerai ma vie s'il le fallait, j'étais déterminée.

Ensuite après le boulot je passais à l'épicerie, parfois quand j'étais trop éreintée, ce qui arrivait assez souvent, je commandais une pizza que je mangeais devant la télé et ensuite j'allais me coucher.

C'était les vacances de Thanksgiving, la bibliothèque était donc fermée. J'avais ramené plusieurs livres sur différentes lois, ainsi que des romans policiers. Sait-on jamais je pourrais trouver quelques choses d'intéressant qui pourrait m'aider.

Le mur de ma chambre était rempli de photos de l'incendie, ainsi que les photos de toutes les personnes présentent ce soir-là.

Aro avait accepté de me donner une copie du dossier ainsi qu'un duplicata de la vidéo envoyée anonymement. A chaque fois que j'allais rendre visite à mon frère, j'essayais de savoir s'il se rappelait de quelque chose, sans trop m'y attarder, je ne voulais pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement Alex n'avait aucun souvenir. C'était comme s'il avait était drogué ou qu'une partie de son cerveau avait effacé ses souvenirs. L'alcool y était sûrement pour beaucoup.

J'avais lu, que lorsque l'on vit une expérience trop difficile, notre cerveau pouvait l'occulter, afin de nous protéger. J'avais essayé d'aller poser certaines questions aux témoins présents lors de la soirée mais la plupart étaient mineurs, il fallait donc passer par leurs parents pour pouvoir les questionner. Autant dire mission impossible , aucun habitant de Forks voulait venir en aide à un meurtrier, ils me fuyaient comme la peste.

Je stagnais dans mon enquête et je commençais à perdre espoir, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Alex, je le refusais. Laisser tomber était admettre que mon frère allait rester toute sa vie en prison et que ma mère allait probablement se laisser mourir dans cet hôpital.

J'étais assise devant la télé regardant une série policière, quand j'entendis cogner à la porte d'entrée. Je regardais l'horloge, il était presque 21H. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci. Je n'avais pas d'amis à Port Angeles, mis à part Bree, mais elle n'oserait pas passer à la maison sans m'avoir téléphoné avant.

J'avançais tout doucement vers la fenêtre afin de vérifier l'identité de mon visiteur. La personne que j'aperçus me fit courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Hé Bells tu as mis du temps à ouvrir dis donc.» Dit mon visiteur.

« Jacob ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » l'interrogeais-je, vraiment surprise. Depuis l'arrestation d'Alex, on s'était vraiment rapproché lui et moi. On s'appelait quasiment tous les soirs et jamais il n'avait mentionné qu'il allait passer à la maison.

« Merci Bells ! Quel accueil ! Je voulais te faire une surprise, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie pour les vacances de Thanksgiving. Tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré ta dinde. » me dit-il en souriant. « Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un peu froid là dehors, puis- je rentrer dans ton humble demeure Mademoiselle Swan ou vas-tu attendre que je me transforme en glaçon ? » Je me rendis compte en effet que Jacob était toujours posté devant la porte avec son sac à dos. « Oui bien Jack entre.» Il avança. Je refermais la porte derrière lui toujours autant surprise de son arrivée, j'étais vraiment heureuse de le voir.

« Ouah bah dis donc c'est une belle baraque que le Vieux Carlisle t'a passé ! » Dit Jacob en faisant le tour du salon. Il déposa son sac à dos sur le canapé.

C'est vrai que cette maison était deux fois plus grande que celle de Forks. Elle comportait deux étages, 4 chambres et deux salles de bains. Il y avait un grand jardin derrière ou j'imaginais parfois faire des barbecues avec ma mère et mon frère. Je repoussais bien vite cette pensée. Carlisle l'avait achetée à l'époque où ces enfants vivaient encore avec eux. Une fois que chacun aient quitté le cocon familial, ils avaient décidé avec son épouse d'aller vivre à Forks qu'ils considéraient comme plus tranquille.

« Jack, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. C'est vrai que je me sens bien ici. »

« Bon alors Bells qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Je suis affamé ça va faire presque trois heures que je n'ai rien avalé ! » Demanda Jacob en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine vide.

« Heu, oui je vais faire livrer des pizzas si tu veux je n'ai rien préparé. Tu sais maintenant que je suis seule je ne prépare plus trop de repas. Disons que j'évite le gaspillage.» Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le combiné du téléphone pour appeler la pizzeria.

« Ow pas de souci Bells, va pour une pizza, précise bien avec un sup…. » Commença Jacob

« Oui je sais Jack, pâte épaisse avec un supplément de fromage et sans poivron. » terminais je

« Tu vois Bells c'est pour cette raison que je t'aime. Tu me connais tellement bien » Dit-il en riant tout en allant se poser devant la télé.

Je savais depuis longtemps que Jack avait le béguin pour moi, il ne le cachait pas vraiment. Il savait que de mon côté je le considérais comme un petit frère même s'il me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Les pizzas furent livrées une demi-heure plus tard, par un livreur que je commençais à connaître.

« Bonsoir Bella voilà tes pizzas, ça fait 14 dollars. » me dit-il tout sourire. Je lui tendis un billet de 20.

« Merci Tyler, tiens et garde la monnaie. Bonne soirée ! »

« Oh merci Bella, à bientôt. » dit-il en s'en allant .

Ce fut une agréable soirée Jacob et moi l'avons passée devant la télé. Il me racontait les derniers ragots de Forks. Il me parla également de Léah une jeune fille qui était très amoureuse de lui. Il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de se mettre en couple avec elle, ce que je trouvais dommage car de ce qu'il m'avait dit, ils pourraient bien s'entendre.


	5. Une vie plus ou moins normale

Chapitre 5 : Une vie plus ou moins normale

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Jacob était avec moi à Port Angeles. Nous étions sortis nous balader afin de lui faire visiter la ville. Il avait l'air d'apprécier les lieux.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si bien. Je me surprenais même à rire ou simplement sourire. il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ri autant. C'était apaisant de ne plus penser à rien et de se laisser aller. Nous étions juste là à marcher, parler de tout et de rien.

En arrivant à la maison, j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Je me précipitais pour répondre, j'avais toujours peur qu'on m'annonce qu'il y avait un souci avec ma mère ou mon frère.

« Oui allô ? » Répondis-je.

« Bella comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air essoufflée.» C'était la douce voix d'Esmée.

« Esmée ! Je vais bien merci, j'étais sortie, je viens juste de rentrer et j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner, j'ai couru avant que ça ne raccroche.» Lui expliquais-je.

« Oh d'accord je vois. Je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps. J'imagine que tu as beaucoup à faire. Je voulais juste te rappeler que nous t'attendons pour Thanksgiving aux environs de 20h30. Ça me laissera le temps à d'aller récupérer mes enfants à l'aéroport.»

Avec la venue de Jacob, j'avais complètement oublié que les Cullen m'avaient invitée. Esmée tenait à me présenter ses enfants.

« J'avoue avoir oublié ton invitation. J'ai un ami qui vient d'arriver et... »Dis-je gênée avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, tu peux venir avec ton ami, ça ne pose aucun problème. Je vais ajouter un couvert »

« Merci Esmée. Je ramènerai le dessert.» Il fallait bien que j'apporte quelque chose, je me sentais mal de m'immiscer dans leur repas de famille et d'imposer Jacob, même si j'avoue que sa présence me rassurait.

« D'accord, merci Bella. J'ai tellement hâte de te présenter tout le monde. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.» Se réjouit-elle.

« J'ai également hâte de les connaître. A tout à l'heure. »

« A ce soir ma chérie, conduis prudemment.» Puis elle raccrocha.

Esmée était une femme adorable elle m'appelait au moins une fois par semaine pour prendre de mes nouvelles elle me demandait toujours si j'avais mangé ou si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer leur progéniture, mais s'ils ressemblaient à leurs parents, il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'en faire.

Je savais qu'Emmett avait 32 ans , qu'il était coach sportif pour certaines célébrités. Il vivait à Los Angeles. il était marié à un mannequin depuis maintenant deux ans, Rosalie Hale, je l'avais déjà aperçue sur la couverture d'un magasine mais je ne me souvenais plus exactement lequel.

Venait ensuite Edward, 29 ans. Il était à la tête d'un grand cabinet d'avocat à New York. Sa mère m'avait parlé d'une grande affaires qu'il avait gagné contre un grand homme politique qui battait sa femme. Grâce à cette victoire, il était devenu l'un des avocats les plus coté de la côte est. Sa mère m'avait confié qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il était tellement absorbé par son travail, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa vie.

Enfin Alice était la petite dernière. On avait le même âgé, soit 26 ans. elle était styliste et avait sa propre boutique à Los Angeles. Elle avait comme projet d'en ouvrir une autre New York. Il lui arrivait d'être appelée comme costumière pour certains films et se retrouvait quelques fois à travailler avec son frère Emmett. Rosalie était l'un de ses mannequins, et elles étaient devenues amies. Lors d'un repas les deux filles avaient amenées leur frère respectif. Jasper était photographe et c'est comme ça qu'Alice avait rencontré son futur mari et Emmett sa femme.

C'était une famille presque parfaite à côté de la mienne. C'est un peu pour ça que je redoutais ce dîner, je n'avais pas envie qu'on me pose des questions ou que l'on me regarde avec pitié.

« De ce que j'ai compris nous ne dînons pas en amoureux ce soir. »

Je roulais des yeux en entendant Jacob prononcer le mot « amoureux », même si je savais qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner. Je rentrais donc dans son jeu

« Oui mon amour, nous allons manger chez les Cullen ce soir. J'espère que tu as apporté quelque chose de convenable à porter.» lui répondis-je, en allant à la cuisine afin de préparer le dessert que j'allais apporter. Après réflexion je me décidais à faire un tiramisu, le met préféré d'Alex. Il pouvait en manger à chaque repas.

Jacob et moi ne parlions pas souvent d'Alex. Ils nous arrivaient d'évoquer des anecdotes, mais jamais nous n'évoquions la fameuse nuit. J'imaginais que c'était également difficile pour lui d'en parler. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été plus attentif sur les faits et gestes de mon frère ce soir là. Il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être était plus utile lors des témoignages et aurait pu mieux défendre son pote. Malheureusement lui aussi avait trop bu. Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, voilà pourquoi j'avais gardé contact avec lui pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Il était l'un des seul amis qu'il me restait et il m'aidait à me rappeler ma vie d'avant et de garder espoir.

Une fois le dessert fini, je montais me préparer Jacob était déjà prêt. Il regardait la télé. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un costume noir. Je devais avouer qu'il était très séduisant ainsi et cela le vieillissait un peu.

J'enfilais une robe bustier noir avec une paire de talon que ma mère m'avait offert. Après m'être lissé les cheveux, je les attachais en queue de cheval. Je me mis un peu de rouge à lèvres et mes boucles d'oreilles. J'étais prête. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas habillée pour une occasion.

« Waouh Bells tu es magnifique ! » Me dis Jacob quand j'arrivais dans le salon.

« Merci Jack, tu n'es pas mal toi aussi.» Lui répondis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

Nous étions prêts et nous partîmes pour Forks. J'angoissais d'y retourner mais heureusement la maison des Cullen était éloignée de la ville. Ils avaient acheté un grand terrain excentré et vu l'heure la circulation était très fluide je ne croiserai personne sur la route.

La maison était magnifique, elle comportait pas moins de trois étages. Sur le devant se trouvait des rosiers. Sur le côté nous aperçûmes une grande piscine. « Waouh Eh bah dis donc on dirait que les affaires du vieux Carlisle marchent plutôt bien.» dit Jacob tout aussi ébahit que moi par la propriété. Je n'osais même pas le reprendre sur « Le vieux Carlisle » tellement j'étais intimidée par tout ce luxe.

Nous nous dirigeâmes devant la porte d'entrée et sonnâmes, on entendait déjà les rires à travers la grande porte blanche.

Esmée vint nous ouvrir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit, ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et un superbe collier argent rehaussait le tout. Elle était éblouissante. elle m'enlaça tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie.» Dit elle

« Merci Esmée je vous retourne le compliment, vous êtes à couper le souffle. » Lui dis-je

« Oh ne dis pas de sottises. Tu me présentes ton ami ? »

« Voici Jacob, il est venu passer les vacances de Thanksgiving avec moi.» lui dis- je

« Bonsoir Madame Cullen, j'espère que je ma présence ne vous dérange pas trop.»

« Pas du tout Jacob, les amis de Bella sont les bienvenus et appelez moi Esmée je vous prie. Entrez tout le monde est dans le petit salon nous allons passer à table dans quelques minutes. Nous prendrons l'apéritif devant la cheminée en attendant.»

Nous la suivîmes et l'intérieur était encore plus spectaculaire que l'extérieur. tout était en blanc et beige. Cela donnait une atmosphère cosy.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le petit salon, Carlisle vint nous saluer.

«Bonsoir Bella. Tu es enfin là. Esmée commençait à s'inquiéter, elle pensait que tu n'allais pas venir. » Me dit-il.

« Si je me souviens bien Carlisle, c'est toi qui as suggéré une dizaine de fois pour que nous appelions Bella afin de vérifier si elle était déjà en route. » Répondit Esmée en levant un sourcil.

Je souris.

« Désolée pour le retard, j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver la route.»

« Bon l'essentiel est que tu sois là avec nous. Bonsoir Jacob, c'est ça ? Comment vas-tu ? » Ajouta Carlisle. Il avait déjà aperçu Jacob à Forks avec Alex.

« Très bien merci Monsieur Cullen.» Répondit mon ami en serrant en retour la main que Carlisle lui tendait.

« Vous nous dites si on est de trop.» Dit une grosse voix derrière Carlisle

« Ne commence pas Emmett.» Une grande blonde, que je supposais être Rosalie avança vers nous en mettant une claque derrière la tête du grand baraqué.

« Désolée les enfants, Venez Bella et Jacob que je vous présente.» Dit Esmée en nous entraînant vers les canapés ou était déjà installés ses enfants. Me voilà de nouveau gênée.

Elle les présenta tour à tour.

Le grand homme costaud qui était assis juste en face de moi sur un accoudoir était Emmett, il secoua sa main en souriant, je répondis de la même manière.

A ma gauche se trouvait une autre blonde avec une longue robe rouge, Rosalie, elle hocha la tête pour nous saluer je lui rendis son geste.

A côté le blond, Jasper, vêtu d'un costume gris très élégant était assis un verre à la main, nous souriait. Sur ses cuisses se trouvait Alice, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns,elle se leva pour nous faire la bise et retourna s'asseoir .


	6. Diner de Thanksgiving

Chapitre 6 : Le dîner de Thanksgiving

On était tous assis dans le petit salon, je dois dire qu'Emmett était un mec très divertissant il enchaînait blague sur blague, parfois, il se prenait une tape sur la tête de la part de sa chérie, mais elle était toujours suivi d'un gros câlin. Ils étaient vraiment mignons.

Jacob avait l'air de s'amuser, il faisait un concours de blagues sur les blondes avec Rosalie qui n'avait pas l'air de mal le prendre, enfin je crois.

Alice était discrète, je sentais que parfois, elle me fixait et quand je regardais dans sa direction elle me lançait un sourire mais je trouvais cela plutôt gênant. Tout d'un coup elle prit la parole.

« Alors Bella que fais-tu dans la vie ? Mes parents nous parlent si souvent de toi.» Me dit-elle en me fixant. Elle me prit un peu au dépourvu. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

« Heu je travaille à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles.» Répondis-je.

« Ah oui, il me semble que c'était tante Carmen qui s'en occupait non ? » Répliqua Alice.

« Oui, oui mais elle a pris sa retraite et Carlisle lui as parlé de moi alors j'ai pris la relève.» lui dis je.

« Hmm d'accord il me semble que mon père t'aime beaucoup », continua-t-elle, en emmenant son verre à sa bouche. Elle continuait de me fixer, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, alors je lui souris tout simplement.

«Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient donné notre maison de Port Angeles.» Je commençais vraiment à être très mal à l'aise. Il me semblait que la pièce était en mode pause. Tout le monde fixait notre échange sans rien dire, Carlisle et Esmée étaient tous les deux en cuisine j'avais vraiment besoin d'eux.

«Non elle ne me l'a pas donnée, je lui loue Alice.» Répondis-je.

«Ça m'étonnerait que la somme que tu donnes tous les mois soit à la hauteur de notre maison, après tout tu n'as qu'un salaire de bibliothécaire ? Alors pour moi mes parents t'ont donné une maison.»

Voilà là j'étais vraiment très mal, je ne savais plus ou me mettre après la tirade d'Alice, heureusement Esmée et Carlisle rentrèrent à ce moment pour nous dire que le repas était prêt. Alice sautilla vers ses parents pour un câlin comme si ne rien était et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, le reste des Cullen la suivirent et je restais derrière avec Jacob qui me tira par le bras.

« Bells c'était quoi ça ? Il lui prend quoi à cette Alice ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas.» Moi aussi j'étais ébahie par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pourquoi tu te laisses faire par cette enfant pourrie gâtée ? »

« Écoute je ne veux pas faire de scandale d'accord, finissons-en avec ce dîner et rentrons.» lui dis-je en me libérant de sa prise afin de rejoindre les autres.

Tout le monde était installé autour de la table. Carlisle et Esmée était assis à chaque bout de la table, les couples étaient les uns en face des autres. Je me retrouvais en face d'Alice, Jacob à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite autant dire que je me faisais toute petite.

Différents plats circulaient. A chaque fois, j'évitais de toucher les doigts d'Edward en lui passant le plat. Cet homme m'intimidait, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant, j'avais hâte que ce dîner se termine.

Je sentais le regard d'Alice sur moi, je ne quittais pas mon assiette des yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher la fête en remettant cette fille à sa place. Le repas se passa relativement bien Emmett animait la table et tout était succulent, je me régalais.

« Bon et si avant de passer au dessert on faisait un tour de la table pour dire de quoi nous sommes reconnaissant ? » Suggéra Carlisle.

J'avalais de travers et me mis a tousser bruyamment. Jacob me passa un verre d'eau et me demanda si ça allait, j'aurai voulu le répondre que non tout va mal. Je voulais rentrer chez moi mais à la place je répondis.

« Oui oui j'ai juste avalé de travers.» Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté et remarquais qu'Edward me fixait en plissant les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me parler mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Je trouvais ça très frustrant mais ne dis rien. Carlisle commença le tour de la table.

« Je suis reconnaissant envers Dieu de m'avoir donné une magnifique femme et une merveilleuse famille je suis très fier de vous les enfants.» Dit-il en levant son verre. Esmée avait les yeux remplis de larmes et se leva pour aller enlacer Carlisle et lui murmura un « je t'aime ».

Ensuite ce fut autour d'Emmett.

« Bah moi je suis reconnaissant envers le bonhomme là haut, pour m'avoir donné un corps de rêve. Sans ça je n'aurais pas trouvé un job super et je n'aurais pas rencontré une femme aussi sexy.» Rigola-t-il. Ce qui lui valu une nouvelle claque derrière la tête mais Rosalie était toute rouge. ce fut au tour de cette dernière.

« Je suis reconnaissante envers Monsieur et Madame Cullen d'avoir mis au monde cet homme qui me donne le sourire chaque jour que Dieu fait et me rend heureuse.» Dit-elle en fixant Emmett qui lui offrit un baiser sur la main. Ce fut un moment très touchant. Esmée, qui était maintenant assise sur les genoux de Carlisle, avait toujours les yeux remplis de larmes.

Jasper dis environ le même message, il remerciait les Cullen d'avoir mis au monde une magnifique jeune femme comme Alice. Tous ces élans d'amour étaient vraiment très beaux. Ils s'aiment tellement.

Quand Edward prit la parole tout mon corps était comme paralysé. Il avait une voix magnifique, il était reconnaissant envers ses parents de l'avoir encouragé à poursuivre ses rêves même quand lui n'y croyait plus.

Je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides parce que ça allait être bientôt mon tour. Quand Edward finit sa tirade, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi.

«Allez Bella tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est à ton tour de dire ce en quoi tu es reconnaissante.» Dit Emmett sans jamais se défaire de son éternel sourire.

Je vis qu'Alice eut envie de répliquer mais elle se tut.

« Heu, je suis reconnaissante envers Esmée et Carlisle de m'offrir ce merveilleux dîner.» Répondis-je, je me trouvais vraiment lamentable.

« Oh c'est tout ? Je suis certaine que tu peux faire mieux que ça Bella.» dit Alice.

« Ça suffit Alice ! » Entendis-je Edward répliquer à côté de moi.

« Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que chacun ici à fait l'effort pour ouvrir son cœur et exprimer de quoi il est vraiment reconnaissant. Bella ne fait pas cet effort c'est vrai quoi être reconnaissante envers un dîner je trouve ça nul. » Alice avait un ton mesquin.

« Je n'ai pas eu de repas comme celui-ci depuis des mois, je suis seule depuis … longtemps maintenant. Ma famille n'est plus avec moi et si Esmée et Carlisle ne m'avaient pas invité ce soir je serai probablement partie sur la tombe de mon père afin de pleurer sur … Je ravalais l'énorme boule coincée dans ma gorge, ensuite je serai allée voir ma mère à l'hôpital depuis que mon frère, je fis une pause, depuis que mon frère n'est plus avec nous. Je lui aurai préparé un bon repas, qu'elle n' aurait probablement pas touché et je serai rentrée chez moi. Ensuite je serai probablement rentrée dans la maison que tes parents m'ont gentiment prêté et aurais prié pour que cette soirée se finisse le plus vite possible. Alors excuse moi Alice de n'être QUE reconnaissante envers Carlisle et Esmée de m'offrir ce dîner, qui m'aide à oublier que j'ai une vie minable. Ai-je assez ouvert mon cœur pour toi ? Mon discours te convient ? » Lui demandais -je. Une larme solitaire, s'échappa, sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Elle ne répondit pas, et me regarda, des remords ou de la pitié dans les yeux. Je ne saurais le définir et je m'en fichais.

« Ou sont les toilette s'il vous plaît ? » Demandais-je.

« Au fond du couloir à droite.» Me répondis Edward. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait depuis le début de la soirée.

Je me levais et me précipitais hors de cette pièce. Je m'en voulais d'avoir gâché le repas, je pensais pouvoir me retenir mais je n'avais pas pu. Carlisle et Esmée devait probablement m'en vouloir d'avoir osé parler de la sorte à leur fille .


	7. La fin du diner

Chapitre 7 : Une fin de de dîner plus que catastrophique

J'étais toujours dans la salle de bain. Je n'osais plus en sortir. Je me sentais tellement mal d'avoir gâché la soirée. J'entendis, deux coups frappés à la porte. Je me doutais que c'était Jacob qui était venu me chercher.

« Laisse moi, Jack .» Répondis-je.

« Heu c'est Edward » Répondit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon corps se pétrifia. Comment allait il réagir? Étaient-ils tous en colère au point de me mettre à la porte ? Je n'osais pas bouger quand j'entendis un autre coup.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Edward.

« Oui, oui je sors dans une minute. » J'espérais que ma réponse le fasse partir. Je patientais encore un peu, puis j'ouvris la porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil afin de vérifier qu'il était bien parti, je ne voyais personnes alors je quittais mon refuge.

« Oh enfin tu es sortie. »Me dis une voix derrière moi. Je sursautais. Edward était adossé sur le mur près de la porte.

« Oh bon sang, tu m'as fait peur.» Dis-je la main sur le cœur.

« Désolé ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.» Il affichait un petit sourire au coin

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dis-je un peu sur la défensive. Son arrogance à peine cachée, me fit me sentir mal. Je croisais les bras comme pour me protéger.

« Wow doucement la tigresse. c'est Esmée qui m'envoie. Elle voulait savoir si tu allais bien.» Répondit Edward en levant les mains. Bien sûr que c'est Esmée qui l'envoyait, lui il s'en fichait de savoir comment j'allais .

« Oh d'accord, heu à vrai dire je me sens un peu fatiguée, je pense que je vais rentrer.» Dis-je en me retournant pour aller chercher Jacob et quitter au plus vite cet endroit. J'entendis des pas se précipiter derrière moi, Edward me rattrapa et se mit devant moi afin de me barrer le passage.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » Lui demandais-je un peu déboussolée.

« Écoute nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu veux partir Isabella.» Me dit-il tellement bas que j'avais à peine entendu ses mots.

« Bella.» Répliquais je.

Edward me regarda sans comprendre.

« Bella, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.» Il hocha la tête avec son fameux sourire en coin en plissant les yeux il me répondit :

« D'accord Bella » Il me fixait dans les yeux, je sentis mon souffle se couper. Il était beaucoup trop proche de moi il fallait que je me ressaisissealors je me reculais et me dirigea vers la porte.

« Heu il faut que j'y aille.» Lui dis-je tenant la poignée entre mes doigts. « Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. » Il avait placé ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon.

« Si je le suis, il le faut j'ai déjà causé assez de dégâts comme ça. Je pense que ma présence n'est plus souhaitable. » Je baissais alors mon regard, honteuse.

Edward me souleva doucement le menton avec ses long doigts, puis me fixa pendant un moment. Il reprit la parole.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui vient de se passer, Alice c'est très mal comportée envers toi depuis le début du dîner. Je me demande même comment tu as pu garder ton sang-froid pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que Carlisle et Esmée sont de mon avis, alors ne te fais pas de souci et viens prendre le dessert. Il paraît que tu es une très bonne pâtissière selon les dire d'Esmée, j'ai hâte de vérifier cela.» Edward avait murmurer ses mots il était si proche de mon visage que je pouvais sentir son souffle aromatisé de vodka.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il fixait mes lèvres à présent, je baissais de nouveau les yeux et mon regard resta également bloqué sur sa bouche. Il tenait toujours mon menton entre ses doigts. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus vers moi et je n'osais plus bouger. Je fermais juste les yeux et m'apprêtais à accueillir ses lèvres, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un tousser derrière lui. Je m'éloignais rapidement et Edward se retourna vers l'inconnu. Alice se tenait debout les bras croisés elle nous fixait.

« Alice qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda Edward à sa sœur légèrement irrité.

« J'étais venu voir ce qui te prenait tant de temps. Maman commençait à s'inquiéter, mais je vois que tout va bien. » cracha-t-elle.

« Oui comme tu vois Alice tout va très bien, on arrive, j'aidais juste Bella à se remettre de ses émotions.» Répliqua Edward.

« Oui je vois ça. Je voudrais parler à Bella seule à seule. » Edward se retourna vers moi comme pour me demander si c'était ok pour moi. J'étais dans l'incapacité de dire le moindre mot alors je hochais simplement la tête et il partit .

« Mes parents tiennent à ce que je m'excuse pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé. Je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter comme ça, sans te connaître.» J'étais sur le point de répondre à Alice quand tout d'un coup elle s'approcha de moi.

« Mais sache que je garde un œil sur toi. Ne pense pas que, parce que nous sommes loin d'eux, cela fait de mes parents des gens vulnérables. Mes parents pensent peut être que tu es une fille inoffensive qui vient de perdre ses parents. Une jeune orpheline innocente, mais pas moi alors dit toi bien une chose . . .» finit elle en a quelque mètre de moi à présent. Pendant toute sa tirade elle n'avait cessé d'avancer vers moi, elle se retourna pour aller à salle à manger au dernier moment elle me dit « Oh encore une chose cesse de perdre ton temps avec mon frère il vaut beaucoup plus que ça.» et elle partit en claquant ses talons sur le tapis.

J'avais comme reçu un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. J'avais la gorge nouée et je sais que si j'osais cligner des yeux les larmes allaient sûrement couler.

Je me ressaisis et allais rejoindre Jacob et les autres à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était à la même place et parlait comme si de rien n'était. Emmett et Jacob se chamaillaient sur je ne sais qu'elle équipe de foot sous le regard amusé de Rosalie.

Jasper et Alice était un peu en retrait et se murmuraient je ne sais quoi.

Carlisle était assis à côté d'Edward parlant de l'affaire qu'il était en train de traiter ces temps si. J'étais debout à regarder tout le monde je pense qu'ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué.

Esmée arriva derrière

«J'adore les avoir tous à la maison. » elle revenait sûrement de la cuisine, je hochais tout simplement la tête.

«Écoute Bella je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice a contre toi, c'est une fille adorable normalement, vraiment. Elle est sûrement trop protectrice envers sa famille. Au début,je trouvais ça beau mais pas quand elle devient aussi méchante, je suis vraiment désolée Bella si elle t'a fait de la peine.» Je me tournais vers elle et l'enlaçais.

« Ce n'est rien Esmée, vraiment, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mais si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients je me sens fatiguée et j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer.»

Je voyais bien qu'Esmée était déçue mais elle ne dit rien me serra juste dans ses bras. Nous rejoignons la table afin d'aller chercher Jacob et dire au revoir au reste de la famille.

« Les enfants Bella ne se sent pas très bien elle va rentrer se reposer.» Dit Esmée, Carlisle se leva et vint m'enlacer en me glissant quelques excuses et me demandant de faire attention à moi.

« Ça fut un plaisir Bella de te rencontrer.»Me dit Rosalie. J'hochais simplement la tête vers elle, je l'appréciais réellement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler plus avec elle.

« Pour moi aussi Rosalie.»

« Ouais pareil Bella et ton tiramisu était une tuerie.» Dit Emmett qui avait encore la bouche pleine. Il reçut une claque d'Esmée et moi j'éclatais de rire

« Merci Emmett.»

« Au revoir Bella j'espère à bientôt.» Me dit Jasper avec un air désolé. Alors j'acquiesçais.

«Oh Bella, tu t'en vas déjà mais la soirée ne fais que commencer c'est dommage.» Me dit Alice avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Oui je suis un peu fatiguée, mais j'ai passé un agréable moment avec vous tous.» répondis-je. Je détournais mon regard d'elle et je croisais le regard d'Edward, il me salua simplement en plissant les yeux.

« Ah bientôt Edward.» lui répondis-je, même si je savais que c'était probablement la dernière fois que le voyais, il hocha la tête avec un sourire et porta sa boisson à ses lèvres.

Et nous partîmes Jacob et moi, je laissais Jacob prendre le volant j'étais bien trop bouleversée par cette soirée pour conduire.


	8. Pourquoi moi ?

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi moi ?

Je ressentais le besoin de voir mon frère. Ces temps si je pensais beaucoup à lui. Il me manquait, je me sentais seule et triste. Jacob était reparti à Forks, il y a maintenant deux jours. Ça m'avait fait plaisir de le revoir, nous avions passé de bons moments ensemble. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis des mois.

Mais de l'avoir revu, m'a fait me souvenir qu'Alex n'était plus là avec moi. J'avais besoin de lui parler de lui faire part de mes projets de le faire sortir de prison. Je ne sais pas comment il allait le prendre mais il fallait que je le lui dise, je ne pouvais pas le faire seule.

J'étais donc en route pour Forks. J'avais appelé Aro hier après midi pour lui demander s'il pouvait m'organiser une visite avec Alex. Étant en pleine période de Thanksgiving le nombre de surveillants était moins important et je pouvais donc avoir une discussion tranquille avec mon frère.

Je m'en voulais un peu de demander à Aro de transgresser le règlement mais il m'avait rassurée en me disant qu'il comprenait et il ajouta qu'il serait ravi de m'aider pour quoi que se soit.

J'avais préparé un tiramisu pour Alex, j'espère que ça allait lui faire plaisir. J'arrivais devant la prison et le bruit de la porte me fit sursauter comme à chaque fois que je venais.

J'étais assise dans la salle réservée aux visiteurs. J'appréhendais, je ne savais pas dans qu'elle état il serait. Le bruit des chaînes se fit entendre. Je me retournais au bout de quelques secondes. Alex se tenait devant moins, j'étouffais un cri avec ma main. Il était méconnaissable, il avait des bleus partout, un œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre inférieure était enflée. Il était amaigri. Les larmes me montaient au yeux. Je devais le sortir de là par tous les moyens possible, il le fallait.

« Bells s'il te plaît, arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est déjà assez difficiles... » Dit Alex en s'asseyant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Al ?» lui dis-je en tendant mes mains vers les siennes. Il évita mon geste et cela me vexa. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je me tus.

« Rien, Bells arrête de t'inquiéter. C'est juste une bagarre dans la cour qui a dégénéré.» Répondit-il.

« Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans des situations pareilles ? Pourquoi te battre ? Hein ?» Le réprimandais-je. Alex leva les yeux vers moi pour la première fois.

« Attends parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix Bella ? Tu crois vraiment que ça me plaît de me trouver là, à me battre pour un bout de pain ou je ne sais quoi, vraiment ? TU ME CONNAIS ASSEZ POUR SAVOIR QUE C'EST LE DERNIERE ENDROIT OU JE VOUDRAIS ME TROUVER, MAIS JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX C'EST CA OU JE ME FAIS BUTER. SI JE NE ME DEFENDS PAS TU RECEVRAS UN COUP DE FIL DANS LEQUEL ON T'ANNONCERA QUE TON PETIT FRERE A RECU UN COUP DE COUTEAU MORTEL ET QU'IL A PERDU LA VIE C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ? » S'énerva Alex. Je n'en pouvais plus mais je ne voulais pas éclater en sanglot devant lui. Il souffrait déjà assez comme ça, alors j'encaissais et taisais mes projets.

« Je suis désolée Alex, je n'imaginais pas que c'était si difficile. Que font tous es gardiens qui vous surveillent H24 ? » Lui demandais-je la gorge nouée par le chagrin. Il eut un rire jaune.

« Bells les gardiens se foutent pas mal de notre bien-être, ils veillent juste à ce que chaque prisonnier soit dans sa cellule un point c'est tout. » Me répondit Alex.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je me levais et allait vers lui et l'enlaçais si fort que je ne sais pas s'il pouvait encore respirer. Je m'en fichais, je voulais avoir mon petit frère, le sentir vivant dans mes bras.

Alex prit du temps pour me rendre mon câlin mais je sentis doucement ses chaînes bouger et il me serra fort. Je sentis une de ses larmes couler sur mon épaule, je me refusais de céder je ne devais pas craquer devant mon petit frère, il avait besoin de moi et de ma force. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un long moment puis je me souviens que je lui avais apporté son met préféré.

« Oh j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » Lui dis-je en me détachant à regret de ses bras.

« Ah ouais ?»

« Ouais, tient et j'ai mis un supplément de chocolat comme tu aimes. » Lui dis-je en lui tendant le tiramisu avec une cuillère.

Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes, il fixa le plat pendant un moment avant de me murmurer un merci. Je le laissais manger pendant un moment sans parler puis il leva les yeux vers moi et me tendit sa cuillère pleine. J'ouvris la bouche et mangea en lui rendant son sourire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour Thanksgiving ?» Me demanda-t-il en raclant le plat afin de ne laisser aucune miette.

« J'ai été invitée chez les Cullen. J'ai fait la connaissance de leurs enfants. » Au souvenir du dîner j'eus un léger frisson. C'était il y a maintenant deux semaines, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était hier.

« Hmmm et ça s'est bien passé ? Comment sont-ils ? » Continua Alex.

« Heu oui tout s'est bien passé. Leur maison est vraiment luxueuse. Lui dis-je, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de ma petite altercation avec Alice il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

« Oui je sais elle est majestueuse.»

« Attend tu as déjà vu leur maison ? Mais comment ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Moi c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds. » L'interrogeais je

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Esmée nous avait invité un soir mais toi tu étais restée au lit. Il me semble que tu étais grippée ou je sais plus trop quoi. » Me répondit Alex

« Ah oui c'est vrai je me souviens maintenant. Cet imbécile de Mike m'avait éternué dessus au boulot et j'avais chopé ces microbes.»

« Ah Beurk Bells je mange c'est dégoûtant. » Nous éclatâmes de rire, ça faisait plaisir de l'entendre rire. Un gardien vint nous interrompre en nous annonçant que l'heure des visites était dépassée. Je reconnus Caius un ami d'Aro. Il ne dit rien quand il vit Alex manger son tiramisu il referma juste la porte et nous laissa juste le temps de nous dire au revoir.

Alex et moi nous fixâmes, je lui fis un sourire et il me le rendit il se leva et je fermais les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta, il était dos à moi et me dit par dessus son épaule :

« Bells essaye désormais de venir le moins possible. C'est trop dur de te voir.» murmura-t-il. Je n'osais pas répondre mais je savais qu'au fond il avait raison, c'était de plus en plus douloureux à chaque fois. Je ne lui répondis pas et il sortit tête baissée.

Je me levais et sortis aussi vite que mes pieds me le permettaient et je quittais cet enfer.

Je conduisais depuis des heures, laissant libre cours à mes larmes. Je ne voyais plus route mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste m'éloigner le plus possible, ne penser à rien, tout oublier. Mon pied enfonça l'accélérateur. Je me baissais pour attraper mon sac afin de prendre un mouchoir, je ne remarquais pas que ma voiture déviait sur la voie opposée. Ce n'est que lorsque je me relevais, que je vis les phares d'un véhicule arriver face à moi, je tentais une manœuvre pour l'éviter. Mon geste brusque m'emmena vers le talus, je percutais un arbre de plein fouet. Ma tête heurta le volant violemment, sans ma ceinture de sécurité, j'aurai probablement traversé le pare-brise.

J'entendis des pas approcher. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux ou à distinguer quelque chose. J'entendais juste des voix, dont une qui me semblait familière. _Sa voix._

« Ed-Edward ? » Murmurais-je.

« Chut Bella ne bouge pas. J'ai prévenu les secours, ils arrivent. Calme toi, ça va aller, je reste près de toi.» Me dit il près de moi.

« Edward c'est toi ? » je ne sais pas comment j'avais réussi à former cette phrase je ne sais même pas s'il put me comprendre.

« Chut Bella, ne parle pas on va prendre soin de toi, chut.» Il caressait doucement mon visage. J'entendis des sirènes d'ambulances aux loin puis je sombrais dans le noir.


	9. Mon sauveur

Chapitre 9 : Mon sauveur

J'entendais un bip incessant. Je peinais à ouvrir les yeux. Après plusieurs tentatives, mes paupières se soulevèrent. La pièce qui m'entourait était complètement blanche. J'essayais de prendre une grande respiration mais qu'elle que chose m'en empêchait. Je commençais à paniquer, ma respiration se fit plus pressante. J'essayais de porter ma main, vers ma bouche, afin de me libérer des tuyaux qui étaient dans ma gorge, mais elle était bloquée. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit. Où suis-je ?

« Non Bella fait attention tu vas te faire mal. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour prévenir que tu t'es réveillée, ne touche à rien s'il te plaît.» Cette voix... Je me pétrifiais et n'osais plus bouger. Il sortit de la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Deux infirmières firent leur apparition.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée ? Attendez je vais vous libérer de tous ces trucs. » Me dit la plus âgée. J'étais complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? L'autre infirmière prit mes constantes et écrivait sur un dossier posé au pied de mon lit. J'étais là comme un pantin, je ne savais pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Elles sortirent en me disant que le médecin allait passer me voir dans quelques minutes. Quand elles ouvrirent la porte je vis Edward entrer. Il s'adossa au mur face à moi, les bras croisés. Il portait un costume noir très élégant, il n'était pas rasé et de vilains cernes noirs entouraient ses beaux yeux. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Il me fixa pendant un moment puis s'approcha doucement. Il me tendit un verre d'eau et m'aida à m'asseoir. Je le remerciais d'un regard, j'avais mal partout, je n'avais plus aucune force, je me sentais si faible. Il me soutenait la tête avec sa main et il porta le verre à mes lèvres. L'eau qui coula dans ma gorge était agréable, j'avais la gorge sèche. Il m'aida à me mettre à l'aise en arrangeant mes coussins puis il s'assit sur le lit face à moi.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Perdue, broyée.» Répondis-je. Ma voix était rocailleuse, on aurait dit celle voix d'un routier.

« Tu as une belle bosse sur le front, je vais demander à l'infirmière quand elle reviendra, si tu peux avoir des calmants ?» Cela sonnait plus comme une question. J'acquiesçais.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Osais-je demander.

« Tu as dévié du mauvais côté de la route. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Heureusement tu as vu ma voiture juste à temps pour braquer le volant et tu as foncé droit dans un arbre. » Dit-il en grimaçant.

Je remarquais alors un bandage sur son bras.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que tu n'as rien de grave ! Tu es blessé par ma faute ! Oh mon dieu !» Dis-je attrapant son bras bandé sans m'en rendre compte.

« Non rien de grave, je me suis blessé en voulant ouvrir ta portière. C'est plus toi qui nous a fait une belle frayeur.» me dit-il en faisant un signe vers ma tête. Je me mis à rougir.

« Heu nous ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne savais pas qui joindre. Tu nous as dit que ton père était décédé et ta mère et ton frère injoignable. Je n'avais pas non plus le numéro de ton ami, Jacob. Il se tut un instant, j'ai appelé mes parents ils viennent à peine de quitter la chambre. Ils devaient retourner à leurs obligations. Ils étaient tellement inquiets. Je leur ai promis de les appeler dès que tu serais réveillée afin de les rassurer. »

« Oh je vois, merci vraiment pour tout. Tu dois certainement avoir d'autres choses plus importantes à faire aussi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre autant de temps.» Lui dis je ne voulant pas abuser de son temps et me libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le médecin arriva au même moment.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan je suis Angela Weber votre médecin, comment vous sentez vous ? » Edward me prit de cours en répondant à ma place

« Elle s'est plainte de maux de tête, je pense qu'elle aurait besoin de calmant. » dit-il.

« Je vais demander à l'une des infirmières de nous apporter ça toute de suite, mais mis à part ça, pas d'autres symptômes ? Nausées, vertiges ? » Me demanda le docteur Weber.

« Non rien du tout mis à part les maux de tête, ça peut aller. » répondis je

« Bon parfait. Nous allons vous garder en observation cette nuit par mesure de sécurité et si tout se passe bien vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain. Avez-vous une personne qui pourrait venir vous chercher ? Vous ne pourrez pas reprendre le volant immédiatement. » s'inquiéta tout de même le médecin. J'étais sur le point de dire que je me débrouillerai, c'est vrai je peux encore appeler un taxi, quand Edward me pris de court une nouvelle fois .

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je raccompagnerai Mademoiselle Swan demain à son domicile. » Il sourit au médecin.

« Parfait alors je vous envois toute de suite une infirmière pour les médicaments et je vous dis à demain. »Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Je me tournais vers Edward qui était toujours assis sur mon lit.

« Pourquoi lui as tu dit que tu me raccompagnerais ? Je peux appeler un taxi.» Lui dis-je. Il me regarda en plissant les yeux comme si je l'avais blessé. J'en fus un peu surprise.

« Je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit Isabella. Crois tu que mes parents apprécieraient de savoir que je t'ai laissé quitter l'hôpital seul ? » Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il paraissait si fâché ! Je ne comprenais pas. Je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

« C'est Bella » Il me regarda un moment et il éclata de rire, avant de se reprendre.

« Pardon j'avais oublié mais je trouve qu'Isabella est un prénom tellement doux, il te va à merveille. » Finit-il, je me sentis rougir.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, pour que tu perdes le contrôle de ton véhicule ainsi ? Les médecins n'ont relevé aucune goutte d'alcool dans ton sang ou alors je devine que tu devais être perturbée par autre chose pour que tu ne sois pas concentrée sur la route. » Me demanda Edward qui me prit un peu au dépourvu, il patienta il attendait une réponse.

« Heu je ne sais pas trop, je crois me souvenir avoir reçu un message sur mon portable et je pense que j'ai voulu l'attraper dans mon sac. » Répondis-je si rapidement que même moi je n'aurais pas cru à mon histoire mais c'est la seule qui m'étais venus à l'esprit. Edward me regarda suspicieux. Je tournais le regard vers la porte de la chambre qui me semblait très intéressante sur le coup.

« Un texto ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me dire tes secrets, mais évite de me prendre pour un imbécile. » Répondit Edward légèrement irrité

« Puisque je te dis que c'était un texto, et puis de toute façon je vois pas du tout en quoi ça te regarde.» Répondis-je sur la défensive.

« Étant donné que tu as foncé en plein sur ma trajectoire et m'a foutu la peur de ma vie j'aurai pensé que je méritais une explication, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-il furieux. Il s'était levé et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Écoute je suis vraiment désolée, crois moi. S'il y en a je paierai pour les dégâts causés à ta voiture ainsi que pour tes soins.» Lui dis-je désespérément je savais que c'était minable comme réponse mais vraiment j'avais juste envie d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Edward s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce effaré.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis en colère à cause de ma voiture ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Écoute je ne vois aucune autre raison qui te mettrait dans cette état, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne comprends pas.» Lui dis-je.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, TU … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je me sentais vraiment pas bien ma tête me fit horriblement mal, je pouvais à peine respirer. Je fermais les yeux, amenant ma main vers ma tempe. Edward dû s'en apercevoir car il se précipita vers moi.

« Bella, Bella ça ne va pas ? » Dit Edward inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien, je... » Ma tête bourdonnait de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière pour les calmants, je reviens tout de suite » Dit-il paniqué. Je l'entendis se précipiter vers la porte. Il revint avec une infirmière qui me tendit mes cachets. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

J'étais assise dans une clairière, tout était si beau. Elle ressemblait à celle où mon père m'emmenait quand j'étais petite on s'asseyait pendant des heures et il me lisait des histoires.

Je pense que c'est lui qui m'a fait aimer les livres. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis la mort de Charlie. C'était bien trop douloureux. J'avais peur de sombrer en allant là-bas, mais à cet instant je me sentais tellement apaisée comme libérée de tout.

« Ma chérie tu es là, enfin. »

C'était Charlie, il était là au milieu de la clairière, je ne perdis pas une seconde. Je ne sais pas si c'était une vision ou un rêve mais si ce moment devait être bref, alors je ne voulais pas manquer une seule seconde. Je me précipitais dans ses bras.

« Oh Papa, tu m'a tellement manqué. » Pleurnichais-je. C'est ainsi dans les bras de mon père que je craquais pour la première fois, je me laissais aller.

« Chut Bella, ça va aller ma puce je te promets tout vas bien se passer. » Me dit Charlie.

« Non papa rien ne vas depuis que tu es parti. Rien ! Je me sens tellement seule parfois, si tu savais. »

« Tu n'es pas seule ma chérie, crois moi, je ne suis jamais loin.» Me répondit Charlie

«Je n'en peux plus, papa, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied.»

« Bella tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse, tu vas t'en sortir ma chérie. Ais un peu confiance en toi et surtout ma chérie ne baisse jamais les bras.» Dit-il. Je sentais qu'il relâchait la pression de ses bras autour de moi, qu'il s'éloignait.

« Non papa reste avec moi ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi papa, ne me laisse pas. » Le suppliais-je.

« Ma chérie il faut tu y ailles, sache que je serais toujours là, je t'aime ma petite Bella. »

« Non, Papa reste je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule, ne pars pas, Papa !»

« Bella, Bella réveille toi. Tu fais un cauchemar réveille-toi. » La voix d'Edward était toute proche. Je me réveillais dans ma chambre d'hôpital qui était maintenant plongée dans le noir. J'étais en sueur et je m'effondrais en larmes. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me berça. « Chut Bella tout va bien je suis là, » Me restâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment, puis je me repris .

«Je suis vraiment désolé Edward pour tout. » Lui dis-je.

« Non, C'est moi Bella qui le suit, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère contre toi parce que tu ne veux pas te confier à moi, on se connaît pas. Je le comprends vraiment, alors je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du tout m'emporter » S'excusa Edward même si je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'excusait.

« Merci d'avoir été là Edward, que fais tu encore ici ? Il fait déjà nuit. » Il hocha la tête « Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs. Tu dois avoir faim, ils ont ramené ton repas quand tu étais endormie.» m'informa Edward c'est à ce moment-là que mon ventre gargouilla.

« Je tuerai pour une bonne part de pizza. » Edward se moqua gentiment.

«Ça prouve que tu vas déjà mieux. Mais désolé Bella tu vas devoir te contenter de spaghettis à la bolognaise pour ce soir. » Dit-il en me tendant mon plat qui était encore chaud.

« Pas grave, je ferais avec.» Edward me regarda manger ça me gênait un peu alors je lui proposais de partager. Il m'informa que les infirmières lui avait monté un plateau un peu plus tôtJ'insistais tout de même pour qu'il m'aide à finir mon dessert je me sentais plus à l'aise quand il mangea avec moi. Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à Forks ?» dis-je

« Oh disons que mes parents on réussi à me convaincre de prendre des vacances.» je le regardais incrédule.

« Ah ouais ? Comment ils ont réussis à faire ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Esmée a caché mon ordinateur portable et mes clés de voiture pendant la nuit de Thanksgiving. Elle a exigé que je reste une semaine de plus. » Il fit une moue boudeuse, je ne pus me retenir j'éclatais de rire devant cette mimique si sexy.

« Oh mon pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile, d'avoir une telle marâtre. » me moquais je

« ha ha ha oui c'est ça moque toi, mais que tu me croiras ou pas ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps auprès de ma famille. »Me dit-il avec un sourire

Comme je le comprenais !

« Oui Forks est une ville très calme et reposante c'est un bel endroit. » Lui dis-je avec nostalgie il me regarda sans répondre en hochant juste la tête.

« Donc où allais-tu quand j'ai décidé de changer tes projets ?»

«Je comptais me rendre dans une clairière dont Esmée m'a parlé. Elle voulait que j'y fasse un tour pour me vider l'esprit, mais je me suis perdu.» Je le regardais un moment la bouche ouverte.

« Je connais cet endroit, mon père m'y emmenait quand j'étais petite.» Dis-je tristement.

« Oh je vois ma mère m'a dit que c'était l'un des plus beaux endroits de Forks. »

« Je confirme, cet endroit est irréel, comme coupé du monde.» lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

Nous passâmes la moitié de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien. Il me fit rire en me racontant des affaires qu'il avait défendues quand il était encore novice. De l'histoire d'une grand-mère qui porté plainte contre l'état parce que son chat était resté bloqué dans un arbre ou encore les différentes querelles des couples en instance de divorce.


	10. un agréable rétablissement

Chapitre 10 : Un agréable rétablissement

Je me réveillais seule dans la chambre ce matin-là. J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

« Entrez. » Dis-je. Esmée s'avança cachée derrière un gros bouquet de fleur elle le déposa sur ma table de chevet puis vient m'embrasser.

« Oh ma chérie comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fait tellement peur !» Me dit-elle je trouvais ça tellement touchant.

« Je vais bien Esmée, juste une petite bosse sur la tête.»

« Oh oui, je vois ça ma pauvre. » Elle en examina un instant ma tête. A cet instant le Docteur Weber entra.

« Quel magnifique bouquet vous avez là Mademoiselle Swan. » me dit cette dernière.

« Merci » Je lui souris.

« Je viens d'examiner vos radios et il n'y a rien à signaler. Vous êtes donc libre, cependant je vous conseillerai de vous ménager et de suivre votre traitement au pied de la lettre. Si jamais, dans les jours qui viennent, vous éprouvez la moindre gêne, des nausées ou des vomissements n'hésitez pas à consulter. » J'acquiesçais pendant toutes les recommandations du docteur. Je voulais quitter cet endroit rapidement, je détestais les hôpitaux.

« Je vais vous laisser et je ne vous dis pas à bientôt.» Me dit-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Bon alors ma chérie qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?» Me demanda Esmée

« Heu je venais de parler avec Alex et disons que j'étais un peu triste. » Elle ne dit rien et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir me confier un peu à Esmée et j'appréciais vraiment qu'elle et Carlisle n'aient pas raconté ma vie à leurs enfants. Je me sentais déjà assez minable à côté d'eux.

« Je suis vraiment triste pour toi ma chérie mais je sais que tout vas finir par s'arranger. » me rassura-t-elle.

« Bon ma puce, je suis vraiment désolée mais il va falloir que je me sauve, je dois déjeuner avec Carlisle cet après-midi. D'ailleurs il s'excuse de ne pas être venu te voir mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment au journal. » Me dit elle en se levant pour partir.

« Je comprends Esmée, merci encore d'être venue.»

Une fois la porte refermée, je me levais pour ranger mes affaires. Edward n'était pas revenu, cela m'attristait je ne sais pour quelle raison, après tout il ne me devait rien. Je remplis les derniers documents que je remis à l'accueil avant de sortir pour appeler un taxi. Il faisait un peu froid dehors mais j'étais contente de voir l'extérieur alors je fermais les yeux un moment et savourais cet instant

« Contente d'être sorti à ce que je vois.» Je sursautais en entendant cette voix que je commençais maintenant à connaître. J'ouvrais les yeux surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas oubliée et j'aperçus Edward adossé à une Volvo les bras croisés.

« Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demandais je en me rapprochant de lui .

« Je t'avais dit que je te ramènerai chez toi, je suis en train de tenir ma promesse. » Me dit il

« Edward je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligé, je peux … » Je ne terminais pas ma phrase en voyant le regard désapprobateur qu'Edward me lançait.

« On ne va pas encore avoir cette discussion Bella, allez monte. » Je ne tenais pas avoir une autre dispute à ce sujet.

Nous étions sur la route depuis déjà un petit moment, dans un silence plutôt apaisant je m'étais un peu assoupie, à mon réveil nous étions garé devant la maison.

« Oh désolée je suis une mauvaise Co-pilote tu as du t'ennuyer pendant tout le trajet.» Dis-je à Edward qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Non au contraire tu es très intéressante quand tu dors.» Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité je le regardais ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Tu fais la conversation même en dormant.» et il sortit de la voiture, en fît le tour afin de m'aider.

« Qu-Quoi ? » Dis-je, je savais qu'il m'arrivait de divaguer dans mon sommeil, Al aimait me charrier à ce sujet mais là j'étais vraiment gênée, je sentais mon visage s'enflammer.

«Tu ne le savais pas ? » Me dit Edward qui était maintenant côté passager.

« Oh mon dieu si, mais non qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?» demandais je en mettant les deux mains sur mon visage pour me cacher, j'étais terrifiée, je détestais ne pas contrôler mes dires.

« N'aies pas honte, tu n'as rien dit de gênant. »Son sourire disait tout le contraire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai parlé. S'il te plaît dis-moi ce que j'ai raconté. » Quémandais-je alors qu'il s'accroupit près de moi.

« Bella tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je te promets que tu n'as rien dit d'embarrassant.» Essaya de me rassurer Edward

« Bon bah alors dis-moi ce que j'ai dit ! » insistais-je.

« Tu es vraiment têtue ! Allez, il faut qu'on rentre, il commence à pleuvoir, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid. »

Je croisais les bras et ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. C'était peut-être puéril mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

« Bella mais à quoi tu joues ?» Il affichait ce sourire en coin en se levant et en croisant ses bras, imitant ma position.

« Je ne sortirais pas de cette voiture tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit pendant une minute, il comprit que je ne bougerai pas. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Tu as dit que des mots "isolés" Bella, à un moment tu as dit _Vert_ puis _j'ai peur_ et après je n'ai pas vraiment compris.»

Je soufflais, il avait l'air de dire la vérité mais un doute s'était quand même installé en moi. Je sortis tout de même de la voiture car il faisait vraiment froid.

Nous rentrons dans la maison et Edward admirait la façon dont je l'avais décorée. J'étais embarrassée. Et s'il prenait mal mon initiative d'avoir modifié certaines choses ?

« Oh oui je me suis permise de changer quelques trucs, mais je promets qu'avant mon départ je remettrais tout en état.» Dis-je si vite que n'étais pas sûre qu'il avait tout entendu.

« Doucement Bella, Respire. Écoute cette maison appartenait à mes parents contrairement à ce qu'Alice peut croire et ils ont décidé de te la louer, c'est leurs choix d'accord ? Nous n'avons pas à interférer là-dedans et concernant la décoration, j'aime vraiment ce que tu as fait.»

Je le regardais pendant un moment et murmurais un merci

« Bon alors quand comptes tu retourner à LA ?» Demandais-je à Edward pour faire la conversation , il s'était installé sur le canapé pendant que j'allais chercher à boire.

« Pourquoi tu es pressée de te débarrasser de moi ?» Dit il en portant à ses lèvres, le verre que j'avais déposé devant lui.

« Heu non non pas du tout ce n'est pas ça... » commençais je

« Ah donc tu veux que je reste ? » Il leva un sourcil, apparemment cette situation l'amusait.

« Heu ok, tu sais quoi je ne dis plus rien. Je voulais juste faire la conversation. » je bus une gorgée et m'adossais un peu plus contre le canapé et Edward éclata de rire.

« Arrête de rire, je le dis pour toi, tu es un grand avocat à LA alors qui gère tes affaires ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour mes affaires Bella, j'ai engagé une personne de confiance qui gère le cabinet à merveille. En cas de pépins il y a toujours les portables, nous sommes au 21ème siècle après tout. » Il était tout fier de sa réponse.

« Oh ta maman ta enfin rendu tes affaires Edward.» Lui dis-je le taquinant.

« C'était un coup bas ça Bella. » Je n'étais pas dupe la lueur amusée dans ses yeux contredisait son air vexé.

« Tu l'as bien cherché. »

« Oui je l'avoue. » Concéda-t-il.

« Bon alors ça te dis des pizzas j'ai cru comprendre que tu en raffolais » Continua Edward

« Oh oui ! Tu restes dîner avec moi ?» Répondis-je tout excitée ce qui fit sourire Edward qui acquiesça.

Edward sortit son portable, me faisant un petit clin d'œil, et commanda notre repas. Je m'affairais en cuisine pour faire une salade en accompagnement.

Il raccrocha et me proposa son aide. Je lui indiquais les légumes à couper, il était plutôt doué.

« Tu as raté ta vocation. » le charriais-Je.

« Merci Isabella » Il insista sur mon prénom entier, il savait que ça m'énerverait.

« Hey c'était un compliment, je ne me suis pas moquée de toi. » J'attrapais un torchon et le tapait gentiment sur l'épaule.

« Mais oui c'est ça, crois le ou pas je suis un excellent cuisinier. » Continua Edward en mettant les tomates dans le plat que je lui tendais.

« Tu sais je ne crois que ce que je vois, mon cher.»

« C'est un défi ? Je te promets de te faire un bon repas un de ses jours, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça remarque fit s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Il voulait me revoir. Les mots d'Alice me revinrent en pleine figure _« Cesse de perdre ton temps avec mon frère, il vaut beaucoup plus que ça. »_

« Tu vas bien Bella ? Tu as besoin de tes médicaments ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, non, ça va. Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi » Lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire crispé.

Il plissa les yeux mais ne répliqua pas.

Le reste de la préparation se fit en silence. J'étais tellement bouleversée que je n'entendis pas les coups à la porte. Je ne sentais même pas le regard interrogatif de mon invité. Il alla ouvrir, ramena les pizzas au salon. Je me repris et le rejoignis avec la salade. Je retournais en cuisine afin de prendre des assiettes et des couverts, toujours en silence.

Nous nous mîmes à manger sans un bruit. Je sentais qu'il voulait me parler mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Tout était vraiment délicieux mais je n'arrivais même plus à savourer le repas.

« Bella dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda soudainement Edward en lâchant sa fourchette.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Edward. » Lui répondis-je sans le regardais dans les yeux

« Bella tu es une mauvais menteuse, Je sais … » Commença Edward

« Écoute Edward, si ma réponse ne te convient pas tu peux toujours prendre la porte je ne te retiens pas.» Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois ci.

Je me sentais vraiment mal de lui faire ça mais je ne pouvais rien c'était mieux ainsi. Ma vie était bien trop compliquée pour me lier avec quelqu'un pour l'instant de plus je pense que sa sœur avait raison il valait mieux que moi.

« D'accord, tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur.» Dit Edward en se levant brusquement, il fit tomber sa chaise ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter puis il claqua la porte en sortant.

Je fixais l'entrée pendant un moment, puis je me levais tel un robot. Je ramassais la chaise. Je me mis ensuite à débarrasser, mes gestes étaient machinaux. En voulant rejoindre la cuisine, mes pieds se prirent dans le tapis et je m'effondrais sur le sol. Je me roulais en boule et fondis en larmes.

Je sentis de puissants bras me porter et me ramener sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête, je savais que c'était lui.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir. Son odeur m'enveloppa, je me sentais apaisée, ma tête posée contre son torse. A ce moment j'oubliais tout, Alice, Ma vie minable, le chagrin, la peur …

Je levais ma tête vers lui, et capturais ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas toute de suite , puis je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi.


	11. une semaine de bonheur

Chapitre 11 : Une semaine de bonheur

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. Une semaine que j'avais repris aussi le boulot et plus important encore, une semaine que j'avais osé embrasser Edward Cullen.

Je venais de fermer les locaux de la bibliothèque, je me tenais sur le trottoir en attendant de pouvoir héler un taxi. J'avais hâte de récupérer ma voiture, Jacob l'avait remorquée jusqu'à la Push pour la réparer lui même afin que les réparations ne me coûtent pas trop chères.

Je sentais un regard sur moi, mais je ne voyais personne puis en plissant les yeux je distinguais une forme humaine adossée à une voiture. C'était lui.

Je pressais mes pas afin de le rejoindre. Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire, il diminua l'espace qui nous séparait et vint m'embrasser. Le baiser dura pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque. Je me reculais à regret.

« Salut. » Soufflais-je

« Salut. » Pourquoi se sourire en coin est si craquant?

Edward était resté à Port Angeles, et restait quasiment toutes les nuits avec moi. Tout était vraiment parfait .

Je m'inquiétais un peu pour son boulot mais il m'assurait qu'il pouvait traiter ses dossiers à la maison, du moment qu'il avait son ordinateur portable et ses dossiers. Une routine s'était installée, je partais le matin au boulot, Edward venait me retrouver à la bibliothèque dans les coups de midi pour manger avec moi, puis il repartait et revenait parfois me chercher. Il lui arriver de rester à la bibliothèque avec moi et on fermait ensemble. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui.

Une petite part de moi me disait que ça n'allait pas durer. Alors je voulais en profiter le plus possible.

« Ça va Bella ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté la bibliothèque. » Me demanda Edward légèrement inquiet

« Oh oui ça va, j'étais dans mes pensées » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas encore à ce qu'Alice t'a dit à Thanksgiving. »

Après notre coup de gueule post-pizza, on avait eu une petite explication. Il avait insisté pour comprendre mon changement d'humeur, et je dus me résoudre à lui raconter ce qu'Alice m'avait dit.

Ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire, il voulait appeler Alice sur le champs, j'avais dû lui arracher le portable des mains et lui avais fait promettre de ne jamais lui en parler. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une dispute entre le frère et la sœur.

« Non Edward je ne pensais pas à ce qu'Alice m'a dit, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ça est oublié. » le rassurais je en lui donnant un léger baiser.

« J'espère bien. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait osé te dire ça. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi mais pour qui elle se prend ? je te jure quand je la verrais, je … » Commença Edward.

« Tu rien du tout ! tu as promis. Je me sens déjà assez mal de t'en avoir parlé je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de ça. » l'implorais je.

« Mais ce n'est pas à toi de te sentir mal Bella. C'est cette petite fouine manipulatrice, qui devrait l'être. Elle a de la chance que Maman et Papa n'en sachent rien sinon elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. »Finit Edward pour lui-même.

Je commençais à hyper ventiler entendant Edward parler de ces parents je ne voulais surtout pas que cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Carlisle et Esmée.

« Je t'en prie Edward, ne … » Commençais je.

« Bella arrête de stresser je t'ai promis que je ne dirais rien je ne le ferais pas. Ne te mets pas dans cet état. » Il me caressa le bras du bout de ses longs doigts.

« De plus tu sais bien que je respecte toujours mes promesses. » Finit-il dans un sourire, évoquant sa promesse de me ramener chez moi à la sortie de l'hôpital.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

« En fait, pour en revenir à notre conversation, je pensais au fait que je me sente bien avec toi. »

Nous étions maintenant stationnés devant la maison. Edward me fixa pendant un moment et je le sentis se pencher vers moi, il me souleva le menton pour que je regarde vers lui puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était d'abord tendre mais il se transforma vite en quelque chose de passionné

Je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il gémit à mon contact puis nous nous séparâmes c'était à chaque fois la même chose. Nous n'étions pas encore allé plus loin que des baisers.

Bien qu'Edward dorme à la maison, il avait insisté pour s'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Je n'étais pas encore prête à sauter le pas et me laisser complètement aller. J'appréciais le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à précipiter les choses.

Edward descendit de la voiture et je le suivis, nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le perron de la porte.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Non pas du tout. » Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être.

En m'avançant, je commençais à bien distinguer la silhouette.

« Jacob ? »

Il était debout devant ma porte. Il ne dit rien pendant en moment en fixant la main d'Edward liée à la mienne. Il plissa les yeux en ma direction et je lui lançais un regard désapprobateur pour lui signaler de se mêler de ses affaires.

Nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, on se fixa en silence, puis il prit la parole.

« Bonsoir, je suis venu te déposer ta voiture Bells. » Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma voiture était garée juste devant.

« Oh merci Jack.» Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« De rien. » Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, il y avait une sorte de gêne.

« Heu Jack tu veux rentrer ? je t'offre un verre pour te remercier. » demandais je à Jack

« Non, non je ne veux pas déranger et de toute façon je suis déjà en retard, je dois rentrer. » Me répondit il .

« Oh d'accord comme tu veux alors. » mais personne ne bougea.

« Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois aller travailler un moment, passe une bonne soirée Jacob. » Dit Edward qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le dé me fit un bisou sur le front et rentra.

« Bonsoir Edward.» Répondit Jacob

« Alors Cullen et toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Jack ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Oh, je pensais qu'on était assez amis pour parler de ces choses-là, mais apparemment non. » Il commença à partir.

« Non attend Jack ne pars pas comme ça ! » Me précipitais-je vers lui. Je l'attrapais par le bras, je me sentais coupable. Après toutes ces épreuves nous étions devenus amis.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu sais que tu n'es pas qu'un ami tu es plus que ça tu es comme un frère. » Lui dis-je, je voulais tout même lui rappeler que malgré le fait qu'on était proche pour moi il n'avait jamais eu de sentiment amoureux. Je ne vis pas les trait de son visage car il était toujours dos à moi.

Je ne saurai dire s'il était vexé ou peiné par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il finit par se retourner et m'offrir ce sourire que je connaissais, celui qui me mettait toujours de bonne humeur quand je le voyais.

« Arrête de te monter le bourrichon Bells. J'étais juste surpris de te voir avec Cullen, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui . Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais revu depuis le dîner, pour moi il était retourné à LA. »

« C'est vrai. C'est sa voiture que j'ai évitée le jour de mon accident les choses en amenant une autre on s'est rapprochés. »

« Ça, c'est tout toi faire du 'rentre dedans' à un mec pour un premier rencard. » Se moqua Jacob. Je lui tapais sur l'épaule mais je fus heureuse que la tension de tout à l'heure se soit dissipée.

« Écoute Bells, tu as toujours été claire avec moi sur les sentiments que tu me portais. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. En plus j'ai réalisé que j'étais beaucoup trop beau pour toi alors j'arrête de perdre mon temps. » Me dit il en éclatant de rire.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, je devrais toujours te surveiller si on sortait ensemble, trop de boulot pour moi. »

« Bon allez, je vais te laisser avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, on se dit à bientôt. » Il me serra dans ses bras afin de me saluer.

« A bientôt Jack. » Lui dis-je, il hocha la tête puis il partit. Je le regardais s'éloigner puis je rentrais.

Arrivée dans le salon, l'ordinateur d'Edward était posé, allumé sur la table. Mais aucune trace d'Edward.

« Edward ? » Personne ne répondit. Il était sûrement dans la salle de bain.

Je pris mon téléphone afin de commander chinois, Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre des verres et du vin.

Quinze bonne minutes passèrent. Tout était prêt et Edward n'était toujours pas descendu. J'allais voir si tout allait bien, quand le livreur sonna à la porte. Je récupérais notre repas et le payais.

Je déposais le tout sur la table. Le silence dans la maison m'inquiétait, je n'entendais pas l'eau de la douche couler. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de me laisser seule aussi longtemps. Il veillait toujours à ce qu'on passe le plus de temps possible collé l'un à l'autre.

« Edward tout va bien ? »

J'étais maintenant dans le frappais doucement à la porte de sa chambre qui s'entrouvrit sous mes petits coups. Je risquais un œil, il n'y était pas.

Je remarquais alors, que ma chambre était éclairée, j'étais certaine de l'avoir éteinte en partant, et je la fermais toujours à clé. J'avançais doucement et ce que je vis me glaça sur place.

Edward était debout à regarder un mur. LE mur, celui où étaient accrochées toutes les photos de l'incendie, les notes que j'avais prises. Pratiquement tout le dossier d' remarqua ma présence et se tourna vers moi. Il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage.

« J'ai perdu mon stylo, j'espérais en trouver un sur ton bureau. » Sa voix était monocorde. je ne savais pas quoi répondre je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir parler. J'étais complètement paralysée.

« Bella je peux avoir une explication ? » Ses sourcils étaient maintenant fronçaient.

Il semblerait que ma semaine de bonheur touchait à sa fin.

Edward allait probablement me rejeter, comme les autres. Il devait être convaincu que j'étais folle ou réaliser qu'il valait mieux, pour lui, se tenir éloigné de moi. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'étais pas prête à le laisser sortir de ma vie, pas maintenant.


	12. Explications

Chapitre 12 : Explications

Edward me fixait, il paraissait ni énervé, ni anxieux. Aucune émotion ne se dessinait sur son beau visage. il était impassible. Je n'osais pas parler, je me sentais vraiment mal. Je baissais les yeux.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Devais-je lui mentir ? Tout lui raconter ? Le comprendrait-il ? Me rejetterait-il ? Allait-il pardonner d'avoir gardé ce lourd secret ?

« Edward je suis désolée, tu n'étais pas censé voir ça. » Réussis je à dire mais je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix était rocailleuse.

« Oui mais je l'ai vu. » Dit-il sèchement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?» reprit-il plus doucement.

« Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas te le cacher très longtemps. Et ce n'est pas juste de demander à tes parents de garder le secret. » Lui dis-je, en marchant vers le lit où je m'asseyais. Edward me suivit.

« Ce que tu vois sur le mur, c'est les éléments que je regroupe pour essayer de faire sortir mon frère de prison, il a été jugé pour homicide volontaire.» Je risquais un regard vers Edward. Je voulais voir sa réaction mais il plissait juste les yeux. Je baissais alors la tête.

« Je peux tout te raconter Edward, mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas certaine d'aller jusqu'au bout sinon.» Il a hocha simplement la tête.

« Un week-end, mon frère, Alex, est allé à une soirée à la Push. Les jeunes organisaient, comme souvent un feu de camps sur la plage. Il y avait cette fille, Jessica Stanley. On était au lycée ensemble. On ne s'est jamais entendues elle et moi, enfin, elle, n'a jamais pu me supporter. Elle me faisait souvent des crasses. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je suppose que sa mère l'a aidé à haïr notre famille, mon père l'avait quitté pour ma mère. Enfin bref, plus le temps passait, plus elle me détestait. Quand Carlisle m'a nommé rédactrice en chef au journal de Forks, ça a empiré. Elle avait postulé pour ce poste...»

Je fis une pause afin de reprendre ma respiration, je n'osais pas le regarder.

«Ce soir là, Alex est rentré tard dans la nuit, il était ivre et faisait un bruit infernal. Le lendemain en rentrant chez moi, il y avait des voitures de police stationnées dans notre allée. Quelqu'un avait incendié volontairement la maison des Stanley pendant la nuit, alors que Jessica dormait. J'ai vu mon frère être menotté et se faire embarquer. J'étais en plein cauchemar, ma mère criait, pleurait. On a appris plus tard, que quelqu'un avait envoyé une vidéo anonymement une vidéo. On voyait un jeune homme asperger la maison avec un liquide et y mettre le feu. On a clairement vu le gilet d'Alex. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains étaient moites, mes yeux balayaient la moquette. Me confier à quelqu'un pour la première fois, me faisait réaliser l'enfer qu'était devenue ma vie en une nuit.

« Mon frère a été jugé coupable. La méchanceté, et les commérages des gens nous ont contraint à déménager de Forks. Heureusement Carlisle nous a proposé cette maison. Après cela ma mère n'était plus la même, elle se laissait mourir. J'ai fini par la placer dans un hôpital spécialisé. »

Mes joues étaient baignées de larmes.

« Mon frère n'est pas un assassin, je te le jure. C'est le garçon le plus gentil et attentionné. Tout le monde l'aimait. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas pu faire ça. Lui n'a aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Putain combien de fois lui avons nous reprochait ses beuveries avec ma mère ? J'ai voulu interroger les gamins du coin, mais les parents s'y sont opposés. J'essaie de trouver un détail, quelque chose qui pourrait l'innocenter. Il y a forcément quelque part, quelqu'un... Je veux juste retrouver mon frère, ma mère et ma vie d'avant, Edward. » Ma voix se brisa.

J'osai difficilement me tourner vers lui,. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Tu ne t'aies jamais dit que ton frère pouvait être coupable ? »

C'était comme s'il me transperçait le cœur avec un poignard et qu'il s'amusait à le faire tourner. Je me levai d'un bond et explosais.

« Comment oses tu dire une telle chose ? Tu ne connais pas mon frère ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça ! Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire ! Aucune tu m'entends ?»

« Bella, calme toi. »

Il fit un pas vers moi, mais je reculais. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Je le détestais à cet instant.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, bébé, je me suis mal exprimé. J'admire ton courage et ta détermination, mais en tant qu'avocat, je conseille toujours à mes clients d'éviter de trop espérer. La déception est moins grande si les choses tournent mal. »

« Je ne suis pas l'une de tes clientes Edward » Crachais-je.

« Maintenant si » Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Edward je n'ai pas les moyens d'engager un avocat comme toi ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir faire rouvrir le dossier. Ça fait des mois que je cherche et je n'ai rien, que du vide, le néant. Tu comprends ? Si ma bourse me le permettait, tu penses bien que je me serai entourée des plus grands dans ton genre ! »

« Bella je sais et je veux aider ta famille. Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Je serai grassement payé le jour où je verrais un sourire s'étaler sur ton visage, quand tu serreras ton frère et ta mère dans tes bras. Ici dans cette maison. »

Cet homme était il vraiment réel?

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward.»

« Dis moi simplement que tu veux de mon aide. Je ferai tout pour toi Bella. Et un petit baiser ne serait pas de refus. » Sa tentative pour allégeait l'atmosphère fonctionna parfaitement.

Je m'approchais de lui, il écarta les jambes afin que je puisse me glisser entre elles. Je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres avec un doux baiser. Je voulais faire passer dedans tout mon amour, toute ma reconnaissance. Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre alors que je me redressais.

« Au travail ! » Dit il tout en se levant et s'approchant du mur.

« Parle moi un peu plus en détail de ton enquête.» continua-t-il. Il était en mode 'avocat ' et je trouvais ça super sexy.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose.» Commençais-je. Je le rejoignis près des photos.

« J'ai remarqué, que pas une seule fois, sur les photos tirées de la vidéo, on ne voit le visage du gars. » Edward plissa les yeux et vérifia mes dires.

« Si j'étais en train de commettre un crime, comme ça, dehors, instinctivement, je me retournerai pour être certaine de ne pas me faire choper. » Lui expliquais je .

Il acquiesça.

« Alors c'est quoi ta théorie » Me demanda Edward.

« J'en ai plusieurs. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Soit, il n'est pas seul. Il a un complice qui surveille les alentours et peut donc faire son affaire tranquille sans avoir à vérifier ses arrières ; soit quelqu'un a drogué mon frère. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été drogué, et qu'une autre personne aurait 'emprunté' son gilet pour qu'il soit incriminé ? » dit soudain Edward.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! »


	13. un nouveau combat

**Je remercie du fond du cœur ptitelfe qui a pris le temps de corriger tous mes chapitres sans elle j'aurai encore pris plus de temps à publier donc un grand merci 3 3**

**Et désolé à toutes et à tous pour ce long moment d'attente, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu sinon n'hésitez pas à me questionner en Review je vous répondrai avec plaisir **

**Bon voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau combat

L'idée d'Edward n'était pas du tout mauvaise je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais maintenant je me demandais qu'elle personne pouvait haïr mon frère au point de tout faire pour le faire moisir en prison, au point de déchirer une famille entière.

La seule famille avec qui nous étions en « conflit » était les Stanley, en même temps ils étaient les victimes. Je voyais mal la mère Stanley faire tuer sa fille, juste pour une vengeance, c'était ridicule. Elle l'aimait trop et en était fière.

Depuis le décès de Jessica, elle avait tenté de se suicider. Jacob me l'avait appris et Carlisle m'avait vaguement parlé de ses nombreux séjours à l'hôpital. Penser à la mère de Jessica me fit penser à la mienne elle me manquait tellement.

J'étais allongée dans la chambre. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir ces temps-ci, je pensais à plein de choses Edward partait dans deux jours ce qui n'aidait pas. J'allais à nouveau me sentir seule dans cette grande maison.

Le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Je me levais donc, mis un peignoir et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me faire un chocolat chaud, comme ma mère le faisait lorsque j'avais des insomnies petites.

J'étais en train d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs en espérant qu'il me restait encore du chocolat à faire fondre. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaine de minutes, que je cherchais et je commençais à désespérer. Quand enfin je mis la main sur une tablette, j'étais tellement contente que je me mis à crier « OUI » en sautant. Je prie une casserole et prépara ma boisson.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan Bella ? »

Je me retournais en sursautant, je n'avais pas entendu Edward descendre des escaliers. Il était debout derrière moi avec les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il portait juste un short. Il était incroyablement beau comme ça. Je l'admirais un moment sans rien dire, il fallait dire que ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu d'homme aussi peu habillé.

« Heu Bella ça va ? » Me demanda Edward

« Oui, oui tout va bien. » Lui dis-je en continuant à le déshabiller du regard. Mes yeux balayaient son corps, Je partais de son nombril et remontais jusqu'à ses abdos bien dessinés, ses tétons... Je me mordis les lèvres. Je continuais mon voyage vers sa pomme d'Adam, sa mâchoire carrée, puis ses lèvres où je remarquais son sourire en coin. Il arqua un sourcil, en croisant les bras sur son torse puissant.

« C'est du chocolat ! » Dis-je en levant les barres que j'avais à la main.

« Heu oui Bella, je sais que c'est du chocolat, tu es certaine que tout vas bien ? Tu as peut-être des séquelles de l'accident ? » Son ton était joueur.

« Oui c'est ça très drôles Edward, j'avais envie d'un chocolat chaud, et je désespérais de trouver les ingrédients qu'il me fallait. »

« Ah d'accord d'où le OUI que j'ai entendu. »

« Exactement, désolée si je t'ai réveillé, tu en veux un ? »

« Je suis plus café mais pourquoi pas.»

« Ah je n'aime pas le café mais je peux t'en faire une tasse, si tu veux. »

« Non, ça ira. Vu l'heure si je prends du café je ne pourrais plus me rendormir. »

« D'accord, comme tu veux. »

Je repris ma casserole, mis le feu en route. Pendant que j'attendais que la casserole chauffe un peu, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, je n'osais pas me retourner. Je tapotais nerveusement mes doigts sur le plan de travail. Je versais le lait et commençais à casser les carreaux de chocolat blanc et noir.

« C'est la première fois que je vois faire un vrai chocolat chaud. » Me dit Edward qui était maintenant juste derrière moi.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la façon traditionnelle de le faire, c'est plus la méthode Swan, avec une petite touche secrète, une gousse de vanille. »

« Ah ça sent vraiment très bon en effet, j'aurai donc le plaisir de goûter une recette de famille c'est la classe. » Je lui souris.

« Un privilège tu veux dire. Ma mère nous en faisait souvent quand nous étions petits. J'ai connu de longues phases d'insomnies plus jeunes. C'est la seule chose qui m'aidait à m'endormir, donc tous les soirs après le repas, maman me faisait une grande tasse et me l'a mettait sur ma table de chevet. » Lui dis-je. Je versais le tout dans une tasse et y ajoutais la chantilly.

« Tiens goûtes. » Lui dis-je en lui tendant la boisson chaude. Il se dirigea vers le salon . Je le suivi et mis un dessin animé à la télé.

« Une cure de jouvence ?» Dit Edward en s'asseyant.

« Oui on peut dire ça ! » Je restais silencieuse pendant un moment et fermais les yeux en savourant le liquide chaud qui coulait dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression de retourner à l'époque ou mon père était encore en vie, mon frère toujours là avec son sourire et la joie de vivre de ma mère. Quand je rouvrais mes yeux je vis qu'Edward m'observait. Je lui offris un sourire qui n'atteignait pas mes yeux et reportais ma tasse à mes lèvres, tout en regardant la télé.

Nous restâmes un moment sans dire un mot, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, seule la lumière de l'écran éclairait nos visages.

« Ta famille te manque. » Dit soudain Edward plus comme affirmation qu'une question.

« A chaque instant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi seule un jour.»

« Tu n'es pas seule Bella. » Me dit Edward en plissant les yeux, je lui souris.

Je n'osais pas lui répondre. J'étais seule. Il allait repartir à Los Angeles. Il trouverait une jolie fille, intelligente, sans fardeau familial. Une belle mère qui accueillerait son beau-fils bras ouverts, un beau père qui le menacerait, pour la forme.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je suis avec toi. Et même si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi, ou si entre nous ça ne fonctionne pas, pour une raison ou une autre, je t'aiderai à libérer ton frère de prison. »

« Merci Edward. Alors que comptes-tu faire une fois arrivé à LA ?» Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Déjà me remettre au boulot. Contacter mes clients, mettre leurs dossiers à jour et prévoir un week-end avec Alice pour refaire ma garde 'veste'. » Je levais un sourcil à sa dernière phrase.

« Je ne vais quand même pas dire « MA GARDE DE ROBE » !

J'éclatais de rire.

« Heu si c'est comme ça qu'on dit Monsieur Macho, mais tu as raison, tu es un grand avocat, tu dois entretenir ton image.»

« AH AH AH oui c'est ça moque toi bien Mademoiselle, qui s'extasie en trouvant une tablette de chocolat. »

« Hé c'est juste que je pensais qu'il n'y en avait plus et que je n'avais rien pour m'aider à m'endormir ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu le trouvais ? »

«C'est parce que je n'ai pas de mot pour le décrire ! Délicieux ? Succulent ? Exquis ? Aucun de ces adjectifs n'est assez fort. » dit Edward plus sérieusement

«Il faut remercier ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris.»

« Alors je l'a remercierai personnellement.» L'image d'Edward remerciant ma mère me vint en tête comme un rêve irréalisable.

« Elle ira bien Bella. »

« J'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'en veuille. » me confiais-je.

« Mais pourquoi elle t'en voudrait ? »

« Edward je l'ai abandonnée !» Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cette état alors je décidais de me lever et je rejoignis la cuisine.

« Bella tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ce n'est pas … »

« Non Edward surtout ne dis pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute.» Le coupais-je en me retournant.

« J'aurai du prendre soin de ma mère, ne pas baisser les bras. Je n'ai pas su la garder avec moi ! Je n'arrivais pas à concilier mon travail, le ménage et elle. J'avais trop peur de l'a laissée toute seule, tu ne sais pas ce que ce sait de devoir …. »

« Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir travailler dur pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille ? Tu penses que je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? Toutes les familles ont leurs problèmes Bella.» me coupa Edward maintenant furieux.

« Ah oui désolé je ne savais pas que tu avais un membre de ta famille que tu devais essayer de libérer de prison. Esmée souffre-t-elle de démence ? Dois-tu prendre la décision de la faire interner ? » J'ignorais pourquoi je m'en prenais à Edward mais ça me libérait.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me fixa d'un air très sérieux.

« Bella, je t'interdis de parler de la sorte de ma mère ou de ma famille. Nous avons des valeurs et nous avons peut-être beaucoup d'argent mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Nous avons nous aussi eu des hauts et des bas, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive à toi et ta famille mais ce n'est pas ma faute Bella ni de celle de ma famille et encore moins de la tienne Isabella. » Je baissais la tête de honte, gênée d'avoir osé parler de la sorte des Cullen. Je savais très bien qu'ils avaient la main sur le cœur je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Ils avaient été les seuls à me tendre une main.

« Je te demande pardon. je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça tu as raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute et ni celle de ta famille Edward je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que les tiens ne sont pas comme ça, ils m'ont toujours aidé, ils ont toujours été là pour me soutenir. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans eux. » Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Je prenais le chemin de la porte quand Edward me retint par le bras et me ramena dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes larmes et pour la première fois et je mis à serrer Edward de toutes mes forces. Il était ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu tenir, ses derniers jours sans lui.

Nous étions debout, là au milieu de la cuisine à peine éclairée, Edward ne disais aucun mot. Il me berçait. Je réalisais qu'il ne me restait plus que lui.


End file.
